Por trás do odio
by Hell Ally
Summary: Bella é uma vampira que ODEIA Edward, por motivos bastante fortes. Quando ela é a unica esperança de salvar sua familia de uma guerra causada por Edward, tudo que ela aceditava vira pó, e ela se ver completamente perdida na historia de sua vida.
1. Introdução : Prologo

**Autora :.** Helena Camila

**Shipper :.** Bella e Edward, Alice e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmet, Carlisle e Esme...

**Genero :.** Drama, guerra, ROMANCE, probalidade de lemons.

**Indicação :.**Para maiores de 14 anos.

**Sinopse :.** Quando seu unico companheiro, e irmão, é morto por um dos guardas dos Volturi, Bella resolve seguir a ''vida'' sozinha, deixando de lado ate mesmo aquele que a criou como filha pelos seus 10 primeiros anos de vampira.

Ela vaga pelo mundo a espera da opurtanidade de vingar-se do vampiro perfeitamente lindo, que no entanto lhe tirou uma parte da vida. Bella guarda em sua memoria os cabelos dourados e os olhos vermelhos que a fitavam com excessiva curiosidade.

Quando tudo parece bem, uma guerra é travada contra Carlisle e Bella é a ultima esperança do Clã Cullen. Ela aceita entrar na guerra, sem saber que um dos principais motivos da batalha é aquele que um dia ela prometeu vigança. Edward.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Por trás do ódio existe um sentimento muito maior. Incompreensivelmente existente ate naqueles que se dizem incapazes de amar, ate mesmo pode existir o amor por alguém que se odeia.

A diferença de pensamentos, de amores, de ódio entre outros milhares de sentimentos que constroem um ser, que se fazem presentes sem permissão, que controlam os homens e fazem deles verdadeiros brinquedos. Manipulando-os a fazer coisas sem razão aparente, mas que os deixam satisfeitos e principalmente confusos.

A razão, coerência, a parte de nós que nos faz enxergar a realidade, desaparece por completo dando lugar a paixão e ao amor, provocando reações desconhecidas e curiosas. Medo, insegurança, frio na barriga e uma vontade indestrutível de ver o principal elemento que causa as melhores sensações que uma pessoa pode ter.

O ódio percorre em nossas veias e nos faz perder a cabeça, nos deixa processos, controla nossos pensamentos e levam a melhor parte de nós para longe. É sem duvida o pior sentimento que se pode existir, mas também pode ser usado como uma mascara, para esconder o verdadeiro sentimento que existe bem ao fundo, que no entanto parece ser errado, perfeitamente errado.

Além desses sentimentos tão contrários e completamente ligados um ao outro, existe coisas estranhas que nos preenchem e só aparecem quando o amor nos controla.

_Devemos errar para encontrar a felicidade, mesmo que ela dure por pouco tempo, ou para a eternidade..._

**CONTINUO??**


	2. Chapter I

_**

* * *

Beside of the hate.

* * *

**_

**_Capitulo I – Bad News!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Irlanda – Sligo 23 de dezembro de 2008_

As noites estavam cada vez mais longas, escuras e frias, não que aquela graciosa mulher pudesse sentir frio ou alguma coisa pudesse impedir ela de enxergar tudo a sua volta, tendo a melhor das visões existentes do mundo. Ela apenas se via daquele jeito por dentro. Sentia-se sozinha e desesperada para que aquela confusão de sentimentos dentro dela acabasse de uma vez.

Estava sentada em uma pedra, parada há horas, apenas observando o mar, a lua e as estrelas. A solidão já não a incomodava mais, estava acostumada a aproveitar as paisagens e os momentos sozinha. Desde a morte de seu único parceiro de viagens, Isabella vagava pelo mundo. Escondendo-se do sol, escondendo-se de todos, evitando os lugares onde pudesse encontrar pessoas como ela e procurando por seu maior inimigo, com receio de encontrá-lo novamente.

Tinha sido há, exatamente, 40 anos a ultima vez que o tinha visto, ele viajava em um grupo maior e por esse motivo se via impossibilitada de atacá-lo e acabar de uma vez por todas com sua sede de vingança.

A memória martelava na mente daquela morena de pele extremamente pálida, era como se ela estivesse o vendo naquele momento, usando a mesma expressão e roupas. O ódio fervilhava em seu ser, e ela trincava os dentes guardando, mais uma vez, aquela sensação tão humana e monstruosa para quando tivesse a chance de vingar a morte de Nicholas, seu irmão.

Ele não parecia nem um pouco com medo dela, e muito menos com ódio, sua expressão apenas transmitia preocupação e curiosidade, muita curiosidade, o olhar dele penetrava as orbitas douradas escurecidas como se tentasse descobrir o que se passava com ela.

- Aquele monstro – ela acabou com o silencio, sua voz ecoou como um estrondo raivoso pela imensidão quase vazia.

Como uma maneira de acabar com toda aquela irritação, raiva e desejo estranho que sempre surgia quando ela lembrava dele, Bella pegou uma pedra que estava a seu lado e jogou longe. Sem o mínimo esforço.

- Eu apenas queria conhecer o motivo para tanta raiva – A doce voz, incrivelmente familiar ecoou em um grito. Bastou apenas dois segundo para que a encantadora dona da voz aparecesse ao seu lado, mostrando um maravilhoso sorriso que destacava o brilho no olhar tão parecido com o seu.

- Alice – O tom usado pela jovem de cabelos de chocolate era de completa surpresa e felicidade. Ela não esperava encontrar ninguém pelos próximos séculos, ate porque para o mundo dela, ela estava morta, ou se escondendo.

Era exatamente aquilo que Bella queria, solidão eterna, pretendia guardar sua infelicidade e raiva apenas para si, seria egoísmo extremo, na visão dela, dividir tamanha dor com alguém. Mas com Alice a situação era diferente, sua melhor amiga, desde o começo da nova vida, tinham entrado naquele mundo juntas, e criadas pela mesma pessoa.

- Ahh Bella, eu estava com tantas saudades, tanto medo de não conseguir encontrá-la, não sabe o desespero que enfrentei, você não para quieta, ainda bem que eu te conheço o suficientemente bem para saber que logo viria para a Irlanda, e então já fiquei de olho nas minhas visões para que fosse mais fácil de te encontrar.

A pequena murmurava coisas entre os abraços e olhadas que lançava na amiga. Tinha muito tempo que não se viam, 10 anos mais ou menos.

Alice era uma criatura de cabelos curtos e repicados para todos os lados, magrinha e baixinha, tinha uma beleza perfeita demais ate para os olhos de um vampiro.

- Também estava com saudades de você pequena – Bella respondeu voltando a sentar-se na pedra de antes, dessa vez com Alice ao seu lado – Mas o que te fez me procurar?

- Os Volturi – Ela respondeu em um sussurro,baixo ate demais, como se fosse proibido pronunciar aquele nome – Eles vão se revoltar, eu tive uma visão com eles a poucos meses, e vi o que eles tramavam.

- Eu não estou entendendo Alice.

- Bella, eu realmente queria te encontrar para dividir noticias boas e comemorar, e quem sabe ate te fazer esquecer um pouco desse passado – Bella fez um cara de iria se revoltar com a fala da amiga, e então Alice completou – Mas não é bem isso, eu te procurei porque estamos em perigo.

Alice realmente parecia com medo, era raro aquela baixinha sentir alguma coisa além de empolgação e felicidade, o que fez Bella acreditar e se preocupar com o que escutara.

- O que quer dizer com '' Estamos em perigo''?

- Como eu disse, os Volturi estão revoltados contra nós, vampiros vegetarianos, estão acusando Carlisle de criar um clã maior e mais poderoso para destruí-los.

- Mas por que isso agora Alice, e por que contra Carlisle, que já ate fez parte deles?

- Renata e mais três membros abandonaram o clã para ir atrás de Carlisle e entrar na nossa ''dieta''. Eles estão possessos e temem perder outros membros.

-Alice, realmente acho que não deve se preocupar, eles não tem uma justificativa para atacar Carlisle, os demais não vão aceitar.

- Bella, eu sei que você vaga pelo mundo mais que qualquer vampiro, mas também sei que nada enxerga nos lugares que passa, e não percebeu que o numero de vampiros como nós está a cada dia maior, pequenos clãs, como os Denalli estão surgindo e criando amizades fortes. E todos eles vêm Carlisle como o ''Rei'' ou ''Deus'' deles, e você sabe muito bem porquê. E agora, que a família esta maior, os Volturi estão mais preocupados. Somos uma ameaça para eles. E eles estão dispostos a usar de todas as suas armas para acabar com a gente, não pretendem deixar nenhum vampiro vegetariano circulando pelo mundo, pretendem liquidar conosco assim como fizeram com os bebês vampiros.

- A família está maior?

- Eu e Jasper resolvemos voltar, e Rose e Emmet nunca foram embora, e tem mais quatro, os que fugiram de Volterra, que eu ainda não conheci.

- Hum, quer dizer que todos os vegetarianos estão em perigo, mas os nossos números são grandes, se houver mesmo uma guerra não ficaríamos em números menores Alice, logo não precisarão de mim.

- Ai é que se engana, os Volturi já estão organizando sua guarda e chamando os nômades para se juntarem as eles, além disso, eles tem as melhores armas, Jane e Alec, e você sabe que você é a única que pode nos defender deles.

- Jane – A morena falou o nome lembrando da loira com feições de criança, ela estava lá quando Nicholas fora morto, ela estava rindo da situação desesperadora. Só tinha uma pessoa que Bella odiava mais que Edward, e esse alguém era sem duvida Jane Volturi.

- É, você sabe o quão perigosa essa menina é, e também sabe que é a única que pode acabar com ela. Bella se houver uma guerra nós vamos perder, e os vegetarianos que eles não matarem, vão ser obrigados a entrar na guarda deles.

- Quando essa guerra vai acontecer?

- Não se tem uma certeza exata, mas vai ser em Forks, quando a neve começar a derreter. Você vai com a gente?

- Eles vão tentar matar Carlisle, não é?

- Ele vai ser o principal alvo.

- Eu vou com você.

Após aquela curta e apreensiva conversa Bella e Alice se encontraram com Jasper, que fazia uma caçada rápida para que as amigas pudessem ter uma conversa. Eles então rumaram para Forks, onde uma concentração de vampiros vegetarianos se firmava e aumentava a cada dia.

**Fim do Capitulo**


	3. Chapter II

_**

* * *

Beside of the hate.

* * *

**_

**Capitulo II – Voltando para a família.**

**_Forks – Washington. 26 de dezembro de 2008_**

A casa de Carlisle estava cheia de pessoas que a usavam para passar o tempo, planejar formas de ataques e treinar para a batalha que logo aconteceria.

Os Cullen, em si, estavam com medo de tudo aquilo, sabiam que seriam os primeiros alvos e não estavam dispostos a fugir da guerra, mas tão pouco queriam que a família desaparecesse.

Esme tentava esconder o medo de perder o marido e seus ''filhos'' arrumando a casa e caçando mais que o necessário, fugia dos assuntos ligados a batalha sempre que podia e aproveitava com mais valor o seu marido.

Carlisle tentava aparentar tranqüilidade, mas ele também sentia medo das conseqüências que tudo aquilo iria trazer. Mostrava sempre uma nova solução a cada vez que pensavam em algum problema.

Emmet e Rosalie tinham acabado de chegar de uma das viagens, eles tinham ido à procura de ajuda, e graças a deus, haviam conseguido trazer mais vegetarianos que Carlisle podia imaginar.

- Desse jeito faremos os Volturi fugir – Emmet falou otimista após terminarem de fazer uma contagem de quantos vampiros estavam ao seu lado – somos 44 e se Alice e Jasper voltarem trazendo Bella e mais aquelas amigas de Jasper estaremos em um numero maior que eles.

A densidade demográfica de vampiros não era muito grande, muitos haviam morrido em batalhas ou apenas tinham desistido de ''viver''.

A guarda Volturi era formada por vinte vampiros muito bem preparados e ainda tinham a família que além de estarem em grande numero, nove integrantes, era extremante perigosa.

O pior de todos eles eram os irmãos gêmeos, Jane e Alec, seus poderes eram os piore. Ela podia causar tanta dor que muitos pediam pra morrer antes que usasse seu poder, já seu irmão era o contrario, anestesiava a vitima deixando-a completamente vulnerável. Era difícil chegar à conclusão de qual era pior.

Os outros Volturi eram Demetri, o caçador, esse era, com certeza, um dos Volturi que deveriam ser mortos na batalha, caso isso acontecesse, os vegetarianos sobreviventes teriam chances de fugir e se esconder.

Os irmãos, principais integrantes, ''a verdadeira realeza'', não era dotada de grandes poderes, apenas Aro e Marcus possuíam algum poder, e era quase insignificante perante os demais vampiros. No entanto, a imagem que eles tinham faziam seu poder sobre o mundo de vampiros bem maior que qualquer um ser no mundo. Eles eram a lei.

Como se ainda não fossem muitos eles ainda contavam com suas esposas, elas muito raramente eram vistas de fora do castelo. Poucos realmente sabiam o poder que elas tinham.

Mesmo com aquele grande numero a seu favor, mais os nômades que com certeza se juntariam aos Volturi, os Cullen se mostravam cada vez mais otimistas, vampiros com olhos dourados ou da cor de violeta chegavam sem serem chamados por nenhum presente ali, alegando que o casal mais lindo e doce que já haviam visto, os avisou da batalha que estava para acontecer, se mostrando cem por cento a favor de Carlisle.

Muitos estavam hospedados ali, outros acamparam na floresta e outros estabeleceram-se em casas da redondeza.

Carlisle e Esme mal ficavam em sua casa, deixando-a sobre controle dos Denalli, ou de Emmet e Rose. Eles passavam a maior parte do tempo em uma casa esconderijo, onde estavam escondidos os vampiros que haviam fugido de Volterra e, verdadeiramente, causado aquela guerra.

O chefe da família Cullen optara por esconde-los ali caso houvesse algum ataque surpresa, eles, eram sem duvida, fortes armas e deveriam ser usados em ultimo caso.

Quatro jovens vampiros, escondidos em uma casa abandonada nas redondezas de Forks, longe de tudo e todos, apenas Carlisle e Esme tinham conhecimento daquele lugar, e apenas eles iam ali. Os jovens ainda aprendiam a viver na base de sangue animal, que não era, de longe, tão apetitoso quanto ao que estavam acostumados, o sangue humano.

Apenas para um deles aquela mudança estava sendo realmente fácil, uma vez que ele fora transformado e criado por um vegetariano, mas logo em seguida fora obrigado a entrar ao Clã dos Volturi.

O casal Cullen tinha acabado de chegar de mais uma visita ao esconderijo quando Alice e Jasper chegaram acompanhados da ultima '' filha'' do casal.

Por mais que soubessem que nada mudaria nela, durantes todos esses anos, eles ficaram surpresos e mal podiam acreditar que a viam novamente.

Bella estava ali, usando uma roupa gasta, normal de vampiros nômades, e com o olhar dourado, exatamente como Carlisle lembrava. Linda como sempre fora, desde humana, Bella ainda tinha os mesmo cabelos em uma cor única de chocolate.

O sorriso esboçado no rosto de Esme logo contagiou a filha prodiga do casal, e eles se reuniram em abraço que significava muito mais que as palavras que Esme, como uma boa mãe, estava preparada para dizer.

Coisas como '' estamos com você querida'' ou ''A vida continua'' estavam presas na garganta da matriarca da família, e agora, quando finalmente tinha a oportunidade de falar todo o discurso preparado, ela se sentia impossibilitada, completamente presa naquele abraço que tinha saudades de dar.

O abraço prolongara-se por mais tempo que deveria, mas nenhum dos espectadores falou nada para que parassem, muitos que estavam presentes na sala saíram, deixando apenas a verdadeira família Cullen ali.

- Oh Bella – Era tudo que Esme conseguia falar – Eu não acredito que finalmente voltou, eu mal acredito que foi preciso toda essa batalha para que eu pudesse ver a minha filha mais nova, para ter a minha família completa novamente.

As palavras de Esme tocaram Bella de uma maneira diferente, via que tinha feito a sua ''mãe'' sofrer, e sentia-se mal por causar aquilo em alguém, causar um sentimento ruim em alguém era o que Bella menos queria.

- Eu estou aqui – Bella disse apertando mais o abraço – Eu estou aqui.

Se pudessem chorar, seria exatamente aquilo que todos estariam fazendo naquele momento. O abraço acabou mas Esme e Carlisle continuaram com um braço na costa de Bella, como se a prendessem para ela não ter chances de ir embora novamente.

A vista de sala da sua antiga casa a fez feliz, estava tudo do jeito que imaginara, uma decoração moderna com a marca de Esme e detalhes impostos por Rosalie e Alice.

Estavam todos ali, Emmet estava abraçado a Rosalie esperando o momento certo para que pudesse matar a saudades da irmã caçula, Rosalie se preparava para fazer as perguntas que estavam na ponta de sua língua. Jasper estava armazenando os sentimentos de todos ali, e pelo sorriso que esboçava, a felicidade era o principal componente daquela sala. Alice olhava fixamente para Bella como se dissesse ' Está vendo que perdeu? Pode agradecer depois''.

- Todos reunidos novamente – Carlisle disse por fim – Inteiros e unidos.

- Quase todos aqui – Bella corrigiu – Nick...

- Nick está perfeitamente bem, onde quer que esteja nesse momento, eu posso lhe prometer minha filha – Esme garantiu convincentemente.

- Ah Bella, não vamos falar sobre isso agora – Alice cortou – Estamos felizes, e tenho absoluta certeza que logo essa felicidade estará mais que completa – Olhando fixamente para os patriarcas Cullen, a baixinha confirmava com o olhar que já sabia do segredo do casal, mas mostrou apoio, dizendo, pelo olhar, que ficaria quieta.

- Exatamente Isabella Cullen, agora vem aqui e me dá logo esse abraço que eu se que esta ansiosa para dar-me – Emmet pronunciou-se saindo de perto de Rosalie e puxando Bella para um abraço de urso, como todos chamavam.

Após muitos abraços e beijos, e broncas de Esme por não aparecer nem para visitar, Bella foi levada para o terceiro andar da casa, onde era o seu quarto.

Quando passou pelo corredor do segundo patamar reconheceu os quartos e seus respectivos donos. Passou pela biblioteca de Carlisle, o quarto de Emmet e Rosalie, o de Alice e Jasper, pelo quarto de Esme e Carlisle e o ultimo do corredor antes de chegar as escadas que levam ao terceiro andar, o quarto que era de Nick.

Bella entrou ali antes de seguir o caminho com Alice e Rose, percebeu que estava tudo mesmo jeito, e podia ate jurar que o cheiro dele estava, ate mesmo, forte ali dentro.

- Ah não Bella, já falei que nada de Nick por hoje – Alice advertiu puxando a amiga pelas mãos e a levando para o terceiro andar onde se deparara com a maior surpresa de sua existência.

**Fim do Capitulo

* * *

**

Bom, espero que curtam =D

Gaby: Oii


	4. Chapter III

_**

* * *

Beside Of The Hate

* * *

**_

**Capitulo III- Desagradável Surpresa**

Cinqüenta anos haviam se passado desde que Bella e Nick decidiram se aventurar pelo mundo. O quarto que pertencera a ela estava completamente mudado.

As janelas que iam ate o chão ainda mostravam a densa floresta que ficava atrás da casa, e ao longe, apenas para aqueles que tinham a melhor das visões, podia-se ver a cachoeira que caia. As cortinas claras deixavam o ambiente mais calmo, assim como Bella se considerava.

O chão de madeira claro. A estante, que antes apenas continha livros e pinturas, agora dava lugar a uma obra mais moderna, onde ficava uma televisão de ultima geração. Duas poltronas localizavam-se perto das janelas, e tinham entre elas apenas uma mesinha de centro.

Estava perfeito, um pouco arrumado demais, e luxuoso ate, mas não havia nada de novo para a jovem que olhava tudo aquilo percebendo tudo que perdera. Bella apenas se surpreendeu com a cama que estava no centro quarto, ocupando um enorme espaço.

- Gostou? – Rosalie perguntou curiosa passando por Bella e acomodando-se, como uma pessoa normal, na poltrona.

- Nós mudamos algumas coisas – Alice respondeu – Quando eu voltei com Jasper, há alguns anos atrás, nós decidimos modernizar a casa, sabe? Para passar o tempo. Reformamos as salas, a cozinha, a garagem, o escritório de Carlisle, nossos quartos, e resolvemos mudar algumas coisas aqui, sabíamos que um dia voltaria, e queríamos lhe mostrar que nunca esquecemos de você.

- Eu nunca achei que vocês esqueceriam de mim – Bella respondeu sentando-se na cama – Mas para que essa cama?

- Achamos que ela combinaria com o quarto, e nunca sabemos quando podemos precisar de uma cama – Rose respondeu, o sorriso sarcástico logo apareceu em seu rosto de anjo e Bella entendeu o que ela quis dizer com a ultima parte do que falara.

- Ate parece Rosalie.

- O que Bella? Vai mesmo passar toda a sua existência virgem? Assim como era quando humana? Não mesmo, eu acredito que um dia você encontrará alguém para dividir essa cama.

O comentário de Rose fez Alice cair em uma gostosa gargalhada, fazendo Bella sorrir com as amigas. Elas passaram uma boa parte da tarde conversando, colocando a conversa em dia. Bella falou como fora vagar pelo mundo sozinho, conhecendo diferentes culturas e se aventurando ao encontrar diferentes grupos de vampiros que não eram como ela.

Rose contara os mínimos detalhes de como foram os anos que apenas ela e Emmet moraram com Carlisle e Esme, acabou por fazer Bella e Alice sentirem-se mal por abandonar por completo a verdadeira família.

Já Alice se empolgou falando como a experiência de viver como uma humana durante alguns anos ao lado de Jasper, colocando em prova o controle que ambos tinham sob seu instinto.

O quarto mais alto da casa já estava escuro, apenas a luz do luar iluminava o ambiente, mas isso não incomodava as três garotas que aproveitavam a companhia uma da outra. Elas já estavam tão distraídas que se sentiam em outro momento da vida. Nem escutavam as conversas que vinham do primeiro andar.

- Bella – Alce gritou pulando da poltrona que se encontrava sentada.

- Alice – Bella respondeu.

- Como eu esqueci – A pequena jogou sobre a mesinha de centro ao seu lado uma revista e foi ate à amiga. Pegando na mão pálida, guiou Bella ate a porta de correr que ficava ao lado da estante que sustentava a TV.

-Oh Meu Deus – Bella falou surpreendendo-se com o que via.

Um corredor começava na entrada da porta, e ao fim tinha uma curva. Estava cheio de roupas nunca usadas, com cheiro de novas e com etiquetas de marca.

Bella adorara aquilo, desde que tinha começado a conviver com Alice ela tomara um gosto por roupas novas e brincadeiras, onde na maioria das vezes ela servia de Barbie modelo para as criações de Alice.

Seguindo pelo corredor que muito lhe agradava, Bella chegou ao luxuoso banheiro, cheio de espelhos e uma banheira ao centro.

- Alice e Rosalie – Fora tudo que a morena falou dando abraços nas amigas – Mas por que não me esperaram para comprar essas roupas? Poxa, pensei que soubessem como eu adoro escolher roupas com vocês

- Ainda bem gostou Bella – Rose falou arrumando a roupa depois de soltar-se das amigas.

- Nem precisa preocupar, quando arrumarmos tempo nós podemos sair para ''caçar''.

- Vou cobrar Alice.

- Quando quiser – A pequena respondeu – Sabe?

- O que? – Rose respondeu olhando-se no espelho;

- Eu...

Alice começara a falar, mas a pequena parara, repentinamente, sua fala. Seus olhos, antes dourados, assumiram uma cor de violeta escuro, e era como se ela olhasse para o infinito.

Bella segurou a mão da amiga e Rose a sentou em uma cadeira próxima, sabendo que não tinha riscos de Alice cair.

- O que foi Alice? – Bella perguntou quando os olhos da amiga voltaram à cor de caramelo.

- Eu vou descer, Bella fica aqui, Rose, você também.

- Alice não – As duas que ficaram para trás falaram observando a pequena sair com sua super velocidade para fora do banheiro.

- O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou.

- Eu não sei.

- Vamos até lá.

- Bella. Alice pediu que ficássemos aqui.

- Se você realmente pretende escutar Alice, fique a vontade loira.

Bella seguiu o mesmo caminho que Alice seguira, indo em direção Ao primeiro andar da enorme mansão. Seus passos não eram tão rápidos como os da vidente, mas eram apressados e medrosos. A morena só acelerou o passo quando escutara uma voz diferente vinda da sala.

- O que está acontecendo... – Bella finalmente tinha chegado às escadas e visto a cena que ocorria– aqui?

Os Cullen, com exceção de Rosalie, estavam reunidos, alguns vampiros deixavam a sala murmurando, com raiva, algumas coisas.

Bella desceu ate o ultimo degrau da escada e tinha ficado de frente ao vampiro desconhecido que sua família rodeava.

Ela olhou atentamente para cada um que estava ali presente, ate parar seu olhar no desconhecido. Era ele, disso Bella tinha absoluta certeza. Os cabelos tinham uma cor diferente, dourados ou acobreados, a pele pálida como a dela, os lábios retorcidos em uma linha perfeita e provocante. E finalmente ela encontrou o olhar do ser que ela tanto odiava.

Ela não encontrou o que esperava, um par de rubis sedutoramente sexy. Os olhos dele assumiam uma cor de caramelo escuro, assim como eram os dela quando ela se acostumara com o sangue animal. Eles a fitava curiosamente procurando por algo alem dela.

**Fim do capitulo**

**

* * *

**Gabytenorio: Que bom saber que vc gosta das minhas, não sabe o tamanho do meu sorriso ao ver suas Reviews. Você não tem ideia =D. Eu ja tenho uns cinco ou seis capitulos prontos, tipo, o que aconteceu para a Bella odiar tanto o Ed, e uma grande surpresa ja estão escritos há MUITO tempo. Essa fic passou a ser escrita no fim do mês de maio, ou seja, já tem um bom tempinho...

PANDORA: Ela ODEIA o Edward, o motivo ja está quase a ser explicado, no minimos detalhes, acho que no proximo capitulo, ou depois, não tenho absoluta certeza ainda. Tenho que reler o que ja escrivi, pois faz um tempinho que essa fic ta enterrada no meus arquivos... Anyway... fico muito feliz de vc ter lido essa fic aqui.


	5. Chapter IV

* * *

**Beside Of The Hate**

* * *

_**Capitulo IV – Segredos**_

Parecia que alguém havia apertado o botão de pause naquela exata cena. Ou que o escritor dela tivesse a deixado para continuar em um momento mais tardio, onde as idéias dele, assim como as dos personagens, estivessem feitas.

Bella, estava parada, ate mesmo sua respiração havia pausado, parecia uma perfeita estatura esculpida por um anjo. Era exatamente assim que Edward via aquela cena, mesmo sabendo que a mulher que ele mais admirava naquele momento, estava pensando em mil maneiras de matá-lo.

Permaneceu parado, escutando os pensamentos de todos naquela sala, menos os pensamentos que ele mais queria escutar. Os dela.

Isabella era um verdadeiro enigma para vampiros como ele, que lidavam com a mente, causando ilusões ou entrando na em seus pensamentos. Mas era exatamente por ser aquele enigma, que Isabella estava viva, e de certa forma Edward agradecia por ela ter aquela barreira.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Ela falou por fim, sem controlar o nervosismo e a raiva em sua voz. Ninguém ali sabia o tamanho do ódio que Bella sentia por aquele vampiro. Sabiam que tinha sido ele o verdadeiro causador da morte de seu irmão.

Apenas Carlisle e Esme sabiam que aquele ódio dela era em vão.

- Bella, deixe-me explicar – Carlisle começou se colocando na frente de Edward, como se de alguma maneira quisesse evitar o que Bella articulava em sua mente.

Se ela avançasse nele? Quais seriam suas chances de descarregar todo o seu ódio? Quem iria ajudá-la? Ou os outros apenas iriam afastar ela de seu alvo? Enquanto pensava na reação dos outros Cullen, a mente daquela vampira calculava minuciosamente a maneira mais adequada de matá-lo. Não queria que fosse algo rápido, queria ter a chance de poder lutar com ele, queria que ele sofresse antes de morrer. Ela tinha chances, sabia disso como ninguém, era a única pessoa que ele não tinha idéia do que se passava na mente. Logo não poderia se defender de seus golpes.

Bella era uma vampira experiente, seus anos vagando pelo mundo, sozinha, a fizera encontra-se com várias pessoas de sua espécie, monstros que a ameaçavam e ela era obrigada matá-los para se defender.

A morena só não esperava que Edward estivesse contando os segundos para ser atacado, e pensava muito menos na possibilidade dele deixar que ela o machucasse e ate o matasse. Ela não sabia o quanto Edward queria que ela o amasse. Assim como ele a amava.

- Carlisle – ela praticamente rosnou, mas seu som não deixou de ser um canto, o mais perfeito, aos ouvidos de Edward.

- Jasper, faça-a se acalmar. Esme, vá com Edward de volta para onde ele estava. Bella vamos conversar no meu escritório.

A ordem de Carlisle fora tão determinada que nenhum ali, nem mesmo Bella que aos poucos perdia o ódio que inundava seu coração, o desafiou.

Esme tirou Edward dali, ele parecia completamente sem vontade de deixar aquele lugar. Bella esperou que ele se retirasse, lhe fitando com toda a repugnância que sentia, e então subiu as escadas, sendo seguida por Carlisle.

Os outros ficaram ali, com uma interrogação pairada no ar, olhavam para Alice como se esperassem alguma resposta para as inúmeras perguntas que lhe apareciam.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Bella voltou a perguntar após ouvir a porta se fechar.

- Edward foi um dos vampiros que fugiu dos Volturi – A resposta foi simples e nada reveladora para Bella. Ela sabia que quatro vampiros haviam fugido do maior clã de todos. Também sabia que os quatros eram considerados peças da melhor coleção deles. E sabia mais ainda que ela guerra que estava prestes acontecer havia sido causada principalmente por eles, e ela só estava dentro daquele furacão para protegê-los daqueles que um dia já fizeram parte de sua família.

- Aceitei ajudá-los, defende-los, mas você esta me pedindo demais – ela declarou. Se pudesse chorar, com certeza teria lágrimas rolando em sua face.

- Bella, eu sei o que esta pensando, acredite. Eu pensei o mesmo, assim que ele chegou ate mim e pediu minha ajuda.

- E você simplesmente ajudou. Pouco se importou dele ter matado um de seus filhos, certo? Pouco se importou dele ter torturado Nicholas? Duvido que ao menos se lembre dele agora.

Bella ofegava, mesmo não precisando, ela respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar. Sentia-se mal por falar daquela maneira com a única figura paterna que tivera desde sempre. Mas não podia admitir o que pensava que Carlisle estava fazendo.

- Você está entendendo tudo errado, me deixe explicar o que se passa.

- Estou entendendo tudo, vocês esqueceram de Nick, e agora estão pedindo que eu ajude aquele que o matou, eu não posso Carlisle, me perdoe, mas eu não posso. Acho que ele e os outros que fugiram podem lhe ajudar, sem mim.

Carlisle sabia que precisava contar a verdade naquele momento, ou a perderia, e então ela correria sérios riscos. No entanto havia feito uma promessa, e não era de seu feitio quebrar promessas, não importasse as circunstancia.

De repente ele se via dividido entre dois lados, um que parecia ser mais fácil, no entanto errado. E outro era errado, mas colocaria a sua filha, talvez a mais querida, em perigo.

Bella por sua vez, sentia-se traída pela sua família. Nenhum pensamento era claro em sua mente. Ela apenas via a face daquele que ela tanto odiava.

Os olhos curiosos a penetravam atrás de respostas que ele jamais encontraria.

Sem esperar mais palavras ou desculpas esfarrapadas, ou ate mesmo uma razão para que ela aceitasse, Bella deixou o escritório, seguindo em uma velocidade que ela jamais experimentara antes, mas era perfeitamente confortante a sensação que lhe proporcionara.

Deixou a casa sem parar para despedir-se ou desejar boa sorte para seus irmãos. Ela seguiu o rastro deixado por Esme,mas quando finalmente começou a chegar perto de onde encontraria o seu alvo, ela simplesmente desviou-se do caminho, seguindo para a direção contraria.

Quando finalmente alcançou um ponto onde todo mundo parecia ser uma ilusão, uma clareira, distante da casa dos Cullen e de qualquer outro lugar, Bella deixou-se cair.

Ela desejava poder chorar, colocar para fora suas lágrimas contidas por tempo demais em seu peito. A dor que sentia era de total abandono, agora nem com sua família podia contar mais.

Eles haviam colocado o assassino no lugar de seu irmão, era isso o que ela pensava.

Passou horas ali, sentindo pena dela mesma, não sabia que rumo seguir, não sabia o que fazer.

Os Volturi estavam chegando e matariam qualquer vegetariano que encontrassem em seu caminho, e por mais que deixasse de se sentir uma Cullen, a morena negava-se a matar alguém para alimentar-se.

~*~*~*~

A família Cullen agora encontrava-se toda reunida na casa abandonada onde estavam escondidos os fugitivos de Volterra.

Tinham escutado toda a explicação que Carlisle queria dar a Bella, e tinham matado a saudade de seu mais antigo irmão, que por um bom tempo acreditaram na triste ilusão de que ele estava morto.

- Onde está Bella? – Nicholas Cullen perguntou por fim. Renata e Heidi estavam caçando por algum lugar ali perto, preferiram deixar a casa naquele momento família. Já Edward insistira em participar da conversa. Ele escutava tudo, esperando que em algum momento alguém perguntasse pela morena que invadia seus pensamentos durante todo o tempo, desde que a tinha visto pela primeira vez.

- Bella – Carlisle repetiu o nome – Ela fugiu, pelo menos foi isso que deu a entender, eu queria ter contado para ela o que aconteceu, mas ela foi embora antes que eu pudesse considerar as minhas opções.

- Mas ela esta em perigo então, Carlisle, eles já estão rondando as áreas próximas – Nicholas pronunciou seu desespero antes de Edward – Alice, consegue ver alguma coisa?

A baixinha ,que ate agora estava abraçada ao irmão, levantou-se em um pulo e pediu que fizessem silencio. Logo seus olhos focaram em algo distante dali, tomando uma cor assustadoramente linda.

O que quer que aquele pequeno ser tinha visto, fez com Edward saísse em sua velocidade mais rápida, deixando todos preocupados com o que tinha aparecido na visão de Alice.

~*~*~*~*~*~

- Quem está ai? – A voz de Bella saiu alta, ecoando ate os ouvidos do observador dela. Ele se aproximava a cada segundo, pronto para atacá-la, sabendo que ela não tinha nenhuma chance perante ele.

- Tão bela, e talentosa, no entanto prefere alimentar-se do sangue animal. Uma pena, e o pior é que estou com uma enorme vontade de aprimorar meus golpes.

- Quem é você? – Ela rugiu, colocando-se em posição de defesa. Seu inimigo estava ao outro lado, completamente despreocupado. Suas orbitas vermelhas vivas, chamuscavam ao detalhar cada parte do corpo de Bella.

- Alguém que não vale a pena você conhecer o nome, aliás, não viverá para lembrar – Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto e ele avançou em Bella.

A força do vampiro desconhecido era imensamente maior que a dela, seus golpes era bem mais ágeis, e ele não conseguia fazer nada além de se defender. Ele por outro lado, estava apenas começando a brincadeira.

Não era apenas um vampiro qualquer, era mais forte que qualquer um que Bella já havia enfrentado, e tinha recebido um impecável treinamento, como todos os outros guardas dos Volturi.

Ela não se cansava, mas já pensava em desistir, estava evidente que ela perderia aquela briga.

Aos poucos os se's começaram a brotar em seus pensamentos, enquanto ela se defendia.

E se tivesse aceitado escutar o que Carlisle diria? Ela provavelmente não estaria ali sofrendo aquele ataque. Ou se ela nem ao menos tivesse aceitado a proposta de Alice. Se ela tivesse deixado aquele enfurecido ódio diminuir? E se ela aceitasse que a outra parte de seus sentimentos tomasse conta de seu ser?

Eram tantos SE. E ela não poda fazer nada para torná-los, pelo menos um, verdade.

O que a mais deixava desesperada não era o fato de morrer, pois aquilo parecia bem atraente naquele momento. Mas ela não conseguiria sua vingança.

Ela já estava pronta para entregar-se de uma vez e acabar com aquilo. Mas algo impediu que sua morte chegasse como ela havia imaginado.

Com uma rapidez e agilidade implacável, um corpo pulou sobre o homem que atacava Bella, fazendo-o sair de cima da jovem que ansiava por seu fim.

Ela se colocou de pé em poucos segundos, e se assustou ao ver o ruivo acobreado lutando contra aquele que estava tentando matá-la.

Edward se mostrava bem mais ágil que o outro vampiro de olhos vermelhos. Ele sabia quais golpes iriam ser aplicados e dessa forma fazia de sua defesa um golpe contra o seu inimigo.

- Eu não acredito que já esta ate os defendendo – O desconhecido falou.

- Você não tinha o direito de atacá-la – era tangível a raiva que Edward jorrava em suas palavras. Seus olhos demonstravam toda a repugnância que ele sentia por aquele que tentara matar Bella.

A vampira assistia tudo, preparada para chegar a sua vez de lutar. Caso Edward fosse derrotado, ela estava preparada para matar aquele vampiro que recusara falar seu nome.

No entanto, ela se viu em um precipício sem fim ao pensar no que faria caso Edward sobrevivesse.

Ele tinha acabado de salvar a vida dela, e mostrava-se completamente possesso contra aquele que ela lutara minutos atrás. Mas ela não esquecia a dor que ele havia lhe causado por muitos anos.

Ela rosnou com a memória. Estava tão fora de si, que caso algum terceiro vampiro aparecesse, poderia atacar-lhe facilmente, e talvez ela nem percebesse.

- Calma – a voz de Edward ecoou, estava mais calmo, e ate suave – Eu não vou atacá-la

- O que fez com ele? – A resposta era obvia, a cabeça do vampiro desconhecido estava jogada de um lado da clareira, enquanto o corpo dele estava estirado, desmembrado e sem vida a poucos metros dela.

- Diminui o numero de vampiros que irão atacar os vegetarianos – respondeu vitorioso.

O silencio tomou conta daquela clareira. Bella pensava rapidamente no que fazer. O homem que ela mais odiava, e já havia planejado a morte por várias vezes, estava bem a sua frente, exatamente do jeito que ela desejava.

Por outro lado, ela sentia-se travada a começar uma luta contra aquele ,que acabara de salvar a sua vida.

- Eu não quero que me agradeça – Edward voltou a falar, silencio era incomodo para ele. Não estava acostumado a ficar perto de alguém e ter direito a tamanha tranqüilidade.

- Eu não estava pensando em agradecer – Bella respondeu. Sem perceber ela saíra de sua posição de defesa.

- Você não deveria me odiar tanto assim – A tranqüilidade não estava presente em sua voz, assim como ele demonstrava ao ficar de costas para ela.

A tentação era tanta que Bella movia-se sem perceber na direção de Edward. Estava diante da chance que sempre quisera ter, e ainda tinha a situação facilitada para ela

- Se quiser me atacar fique a vontade – Edward falou, juntando as partes do corpo do vampiro morto – Mas eu aconselharia a me esperar, me escutar, antes que faça algo que possa se arrepender.

- Eu esperei por essa chance por quarenta anos, por que eu me arrependeria?

- Porque nem tudo é como você acredita – Ele respondeu virando-se para encará-la.

- Não? Então esta dizendo que não torturou meu irmão e depois o matou? Está dizendo que não faria o mesmo comigo, caso Nick não tivesse implorado que eu fosse embora?

- Eu jamais faria algo com você – A resposta dele foi dura e decidida, dando ate mesmo uma pontada de medo em Bella.

O olhar dele afirmava que suas palavras eram verídicas. O castanho estava mais claro à medida que ele observava as feições da morena.

- Mas fez com ele – Ela respondeu.

- Não, eu não fiz.

- Está dizendo que fiquei louca e imaginei ter visto e ouvido vocês o matando.

- Você não o viu sendo morto – Ele respondeu.

Aquele jogo de palavras enigmáticas já estava aumentando a Ira em Bella. Ela não estava querendo mais saber daquele jogo de palavras,que apenas a confundiam e protelavam o momento.

Ela estava quebrando a sua própria promessa de que iria matá-lo, sem dar a mínima chance de perdão.

- Ele está morto e a culpa é de vocês – O controle dela fora completamente perdido.

Os gritos de dor causado pelo poder de Jane, ecoaram na mente de Bella. E as lembranças vieram juntas.

_**Fim do Capitulo

* * *

**_

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado =D. O próximo capitulo será composto, uma grande parte, por um flashback, e a gente vai entender o motivo da Bella odiar tanto a Jane.. o Edward... **

**Sim, Ninck ta vivo... [quem quiser ver como eu o imaginei é só ir no meu perfil que eu postei um link com a foto dele =D.**

**BEiJOS, se puderem mandem reviews.  
**

**Gaby:** Sim, o Carlisle e a Esme são muito legais, acho que eles vão aparecer mais com o tempo... Bom, depois dessa surpreendente chegada do Edward, o próximo capitulo vai ser basicamente um flashback, vamos descobrir o motivo para tanto ódio... Don't Forget?? eu AMO escrever essa fic, e a Bella vai sofrer tanto o próximo cap =/ ja ate escrevi uma parte.

**Lua Weasley Potter :** Oiii =D Que bom que você gostou, espero corresponder a suas expectativas.

**Talizinha: **É medo de ninguém gostar, sacas? Além das que eu posto aqui, tem outras que psto na comu, e outras que guardo só no pc e ninguém ver =D. Eu vou atualizar sempre que puder. Acredite. Obrigada por ler =D


	6. Chapter V

* * *

**Beside Of The Hate**

* * *

**Capitulo V - Refazendo o passado**

**Flashback**

_**Alemanha - Baden-Württemberg (Floresta Negra). 22 de junho de 1968**_.

_Era uma tarde de sol quente na Alemanha, Bella e Nicholas estavam caçando, sem compromisso, apenas se distraiam enquanto não podiam aparecer na frente de humanos. Pois eles levariam um bom susto ao ver aqueles dois jovens de beleza incomum brilhando como pedras de diamante._

_Bella aceitara o convite de seu irmão, ele havia lhe chamado para voltar a morar com Carlisle e Esme, alias já tinham aproveitado tempo demais sozinhos. Mas antes de regressarem para a chuvosa Forks e procurar pistas de onde sua família estaria vivendo naquela época, a morena conseguira convencer Nicholas a aproveitar uma ultima vez alguns países._

_Estavam passando pela Alemanha apenas para irem ate aquela floresta, onde eles tanto adoravam. Agora esperavam o sol desaparecer para poderem continuar a viagem sem levantar suspeitas._

_- Nicholas, me carrega em suas costas – Bella pediu pulando no amigo._

_- Ah macaquinha, por que não corre?_

_- Prefiro que meu empregado faça isso por mim, não quero sujar as minhas botas novas – Ela respondeu ao indicar uma direção para que ele rumasse._

_- Empregado? Quem aqui é seu empregado?_

_- Oras você seu bobo. Agora corra mais rápida, essa velocidade eu uso para caminhar._

_- Ah Isabella – Ele respondeu e se jogou ao chão fazendo com que ela quase caísse. Em seguida começou uma brincadeira._

_Eles pareciam verdadeiras crianças, mas não eram. Isabella tinha a aparência de uma adolescente de dezenove anos, já Nicholas parecia um pouco mais velho, tinha sido transformado aos vinte e três anos de idade._

_O amor entre os dois era mais forte que qualquer outro existente entre irmãos. Coisa que eles nunca foram na vida antes daquela, mas se consideravam._

_Já haviam tentando uma relação de amor carnal, mas descobriram que não era aquele exato sentimento que os ligariam, então continuaram apenas irmãos._

_Agora, estavam curtindo um ao outro como tantas vezes fizeram. Bella sentia-se tão bem ao lado daquele vampiro de cabelos escuros que nem mesmo sentia falta de alguém para completá-la em outro sentido. O mesmo se aplicava a Nicholas._

_De repente, Nicholas para e levanta a irmã que se coloca atrás dele sem entender o que esta acontecendo ali. _

_Bella olha para todos os lados e a tensão emanada por Nick logo toma conta dela._

_- O que foi? – Ela pergunta inocentemente. De fato Isabella sentia-se uma criança indefesa quando estava perto de seu Irmão._

_- Tem alguém se aproximando, um grupo – Nicholas responde._

_- Legal, amigos novos – Bella fala relaxando um pouco de sua posição de defesa._

_- Não Bella, eles não são vegetarianos – Nicholas informou. Seu dom dizia-lhe que o que estava por vim não era nada bom, nem seguro. Mas o que mais lhe amedrontava não era que fizessem algo com ele, mas sim que machucassem Isabella._

_- Então vamos embora – Sugeriu ela em um sussurro, sabendo que os desconhecidos se aproximavam cada vez mais._

_- Fugir? Essa é a solução apontada por um vampiro? Que ridículo – Uma voz infantil invadiu a conversa entre os dois, e logo Bella sentiu o perigo._

_Três vampiros adentram na visão do casal de irmãos, que se colocaram em posição de defesa._

_Isabella estava pronta para lutar, sentia cada parte de seu corpo fervilhando de excitação para praticar seus golpes. Ela nunca tinha entrado em uma briga de verdade, sempre fora defendida, e nas poucas vezes que praticara ela sempre vencera, era fácil lidar com vampiros recém-nascidos._

_Já Nicholas armava mil maneiras de acabar com os três sem que Bella entrasse na luta. Ele pensava em usar seu dom, mas não tinha controle sobre ele, e não sabia se Bella podia ser afetada. Preferia não correr riscos._

_- Não disse que estava planejando fugir, disse que seria uma boa idéia irmos embora. Não gostamos de estar na presença de vampiros como vocês - Bella respondeu desafiadoramente. Ela tinha uma retórica quase impecável. _

_- Você nega a sua própria natureza? _

_Era um grupo pequeno, mas bastante poderoso. Dois deles pareciam crianças, feições juvenis e ate encantadoras, se não fossem traídas pela cor de sangue em seus olhos._

_O outro vampiro, mantinha-se escondido por baixo de seu capuz, que fez o dois vegetariano concluírem que eles não eram um grupo qualquer._

_- Nego o monstro que tem dentro de mim, e me acho superior a você por viver eternamente sem precisar matar humanos._

_- Você sabe com quem está falando? – A garota perguntou. Ela era a única a falar, e logo percebera-se que ela era a líder do grupo._

_- Sei muito bem que vocês são os que se dizem nossos reis – Bella respondeu._

_A tensão era tanta que Bella movimentou-se e ficou na frente de Nicholas, sem perceber sua posição desafiadora._

_Edward, sabendo muito bem que Jane não suportaria tudo que Bella havia falado, se colou na frente de seu grupo e retirou seu capuz._

_Ele era perfeitamente belo, encantador, e algo nele deslumbrara Isabella por completo naquele momento. Se o coração da vampira vegetariana ainda batesse, ele denunciaria rapidamente os efeitos que Edward causara nela._

_O silencio tomou conta do lugar, exceto para Edward , que escutava perfeitamente cada pensamento dos que estavam ao seu redor. Ele reconhecia a voz de Jane, perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo. E Alec, que calculava o momento para usar seu dom. Também escutava os gritos que Nicholas tinha em sua mente, ele implorava para que a irmã se afastasse de Edward. E por fim descobriu que a mente de Bella era curiosamente silenciosa._

_Ele procurou encontrar os pensamentos dela através dos olhos, que tinham a cor de caramelo mais linda do mundo._

_E então, foi como se estivessem vivendo uma Imprinting, estavam completamente ligados um aos olhos do outro._

_- Chega – Jane vociferou por fim, passando na frente de Edward e usando seu poder de causar dor em Bella. Edward escutou perfeitamente os pensamentos da líder, e estava pronto para lutar quando percebeu que Bella não demonstrava dor._

_- O que esta acontecendo? – Jane perguntou aflita. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes._

_- O que esta acontecendo o que? – Bella perguntou sem entender._

_- Por que não sente dor? Edward você consegue escutar os pensamentos dela?_

_- Não – ele respondeu decepcionado, mas aquilo era bom._

_- Alec? – Jane perguntou._

_- Nada – Ele falou pela primeira – Tente no outro._

_Não demorou nenhuma fração de segundos para que os gritos de dor ecoassem na floresta. _

_Nicholas se jogara no chão buscando alguma alternativa para passar aquela dor insuportável que jamais gostaria de sentir novamente. Era semelhante a da transformação, talvez pior. _

_Era como se todo seu corpo estivesse em chamas por dentro,e cada osso seu se quebrasse. _

_Bella correra ate ele, tentando de alguma maneira ajudar seu irmão. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Estava desesperada, e sentia a dor em seu corpo._

_- Pare com isso, por favor – Ela pediu._

_- Agora pede por favor? Não éramos apenas uma piada para você?_

_- Por favor parem._

_- Não, isso é divertido – Jane falou esboçando um sorriso._

_Bella não conseguiu controlar a raiva que a tomou naquele momento. Seu desejo era de matar aquele ser incrivelmente horrível._

_Ela pulou na vampira, sem se importa de que os outros dois estivessem ali._

_Jane sabia se defender melhor que Bella. Tinha mais tempo de experiência, e estava acostumada a travar lutas. Mas ficara distraída e acabara por parar de usar seu dom em Nick._

_Alec não perdeu tempo, anestesiou o vampiro que agora se recuperava da dor. Enquanto Bella e Jane travavam uma briga e mal se sabia se alguma ali estava ganhando._

_- Alec pare – A voz de Edward soou grossa e firme. O vampiro com aparência jovem obedeceu Edward, e foi ate a luta que a irmã mantinha com Bella. Elas eram ágeis e rápidas, Bella se desviava das mordidas de Jane, mas não sabia como atacar._

_Edward também foi ate as duas e separou Bella de Jane, imobilizando a vegetariana pela costa enquanto Jane se recompunha._

_- Vão embora – Edward ordenou. Ele sentia-se horrível por usar aquele tom grosso e intimidador com Bella, mas era a única maneira que tinha dele evitar a morte dela._

_- Não, eu não vou – Bella gritou – Vocês vão me pagar pelo o que fizeram com ele._

_- Bella – Nicholas falou. Ele estava sentindo-se fraco. Mas a preocupação com a irmã era maior que qualquer com coisa – Não importa, vamos embora._

_- Não Nick. Use seu dom contra eles, e vão ver quem é mais poderoso._

_- Não Bella – Nicholas cortou a jovem antes que ela falasse demais._

_Mas já era tarde, os Volturi logo perceberam que tinham duas boas armas a sua frente, e como bons colecionadores não deixariam elas escaparem._

_Edward enrijeceu seus músculos ao escutar os pensamentos de Jane. Ela o que queria, a curiosidade de saber qual era o dom de Nicholas era o principal pensamento dela. Alec pensava a mesma coisa, mas já tramava a emboscada para que Bella não fugisse._

_Com o olhar, Edward alertou a Nicholas que seus pensamentos estavam certos. Jane e Alec estavam dispostos a levá-los a Aro. _

_- Fuja Bella – Nick disse ao ver que a emboscada já estava sendo colocada em pratica por Jane._

_- Não? – Isabella falou, mas recebeu em resposta um urro de dor – Para – Ela gritou ao perceber que o irmão recebia mais uma dose de dor._

_- Você deveria controlar mais suas palavras, me deixou curiosa para saber o dom de seu irmão – Jane esnobava o contentamento em suas palavras. A perversidade daquela vampira era a maior que Bella já havia conhecido._

_- Nick, use o seu dom – Bella gritou._

_- Não Bella, ele pode te machucar, ou pior – Nick respondeu._

_A dor não estava em todo o seu corpo como na primeira vez. Os irmãos Volturi brincavam, Jane aplicava seu dom nas pernas, enquanto Alec anestesiava os braços dele._

_- Fuja Bella – Nick falou por fim – eles vão te matar._

_E era verdade. Eles não tinham nada a ganhar com aquela vegetariana, matá-la estava em seus pensamentos._

_Edward se via entre a cruz e a espada. Não podia trair seu bando, não naquele momento. Planejava para depois fugir dos Volturi, mas apenas depois que os humanos de sua família estivessem em segurança._

_Por outro lado ele sentia a urgência de salvar a jovem que o fizera se apaixonar a primeira vista._

_Não podia pensar em muitas estratégias. Sabia que seria odiado por ela, eternamente, mas agiu seguindo sua única alternativa._

_Bella, que estava avançando mais um vez em Jane, foi detida por ele. Que começou a levar Nick para longe da briga. Tentaria salvar o irmão dela também._

_Ela desviou-se do caminho e correu ate o irmão._

_- Fuja – Nick gritou uma ultima vez quando se viu aliviado da dor e da impotência. Sem saber dos planos de Edward, começou uma luta contra ele, que tentava da melhor maneira se defender._

_- Não – Bella gritou._

_- VAI EMBORA BELLA, EU ESTOU MANDANDO – o grito dele fora tão alto e forte que Isabella paralisou, por alguns segundos._

_Ela percebeu que o irmão estava recebendo doses do dom de Jane, toda vez que ele gritava e atacava Edward. Ele morreria, e aquele vampiro que ela teve estranhos sentimentos quando viu, estava ajudando._

_Ela seria a próxima. Tinha certeza disso. Então não viu alternativa. Ela fugiu._

_Os gritos de dor continuaram, e ela não foi seguida. Ou pelo menos não percebera. Corria por toda a imensidão da floresta, tentando não escutar a dor de seu irmão. Sentia-se horrível, um monstro por abandoná-lo naquela hora. Mas ela seria a próxima a morrer caso não fugisse._

_Parecia bem tentador a morte, sua vida sem Nick como seria? A solidão a tomou naquele momento e ela se deixou cair._

_Os gritos que ecoavam em sua cabeça não eram mais de ecoados na floresta. Era a memória dela que não a deixava pensar em outras coisas._

_A noite caíra e ela nem notara. Ficou parada como uma pedra, naquele mesmo lugar, desejando que pudesse vingar a morte de seu irmão._

**_Fim do flashback_**

**_Fim do Capitulo._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nayfa: _**Adorou?? *-*

_**Pandora: **_Bom, sim, o Nick está vivo [ele é muito massa para morrer]. Esse capitulo foi o motivo para tanto odio, e o proximo capitulo, o Nick vai aparecer para a Bella, e ela vai descobrir o que aconteceu.

_**Gabytenório:. **_Não, não tem ninguém melhor que o Edward, alve o Nick que vai aparecer e vai ser muito fofo... No Proximo cap ele aparece e mata as saudades da Bella, e vai contar a verdadeira realidade das coisas... e vai ajudar o Edward.

_**Rachel Bastos:.**_ FICO MUITO FELIZ QUE TENHA GOSTADO. Muito obrigada, e não vai demorar muito para o momento Edward&Bella...

**_Bielle:. _**Curiosidade? Lol, Curioso vai ser o final, a guerra... Brigadeiro?? ahh fiquei na vontade... Não, o Nick não morreu, o Edward salvou ele, mas aconteceram umas coisas e o Nick não pode dar sinal de vida...


	7. Chapter VI

* * *

**Beside Of The Hate**

* * *

_**Capitulo VI - A Verdade**_

Depois de ter ficado horas e mais horas caída no chão daquela floresta, Bella fora encontrada por Alice e Jasper, que tentaram de alguma maneira levá-la para a sua casa, mas ela não estava disposta a voltar, ela estava decidida a encontrá-los novamente.

Alguns meses depois, Bella reencontrou Edward, estavam em uma cidade ao norte da Rússia, ele estava acompanhado de muitos outros vampiros, logo ela não tinha chance de poder ter sua vingança.

- Eu não o matei – Edward falou – Tentei salva-lo , mas não fui compreendido, e ele achou que estávamos lutando, eu apenas me defendia.

- Eu não me importo de que tenha sido você, aquela loira ou aquele outro que estava ali, por culpa de vocês ele está morto.

- Bella, acredite em mim, eu tentei ajudar vocês a fugir, só não me rebelei contra o meu grupo para ir com vocês naquele exato momento, pois eu ainda tinha uma família que morava em Volterra, e queria que eles vivessem em paz.

- Eu não quero escutar sobre seus motivos ou a maneira que vocês usaram para matá-lo.

- Bella, Nicholas não morreu – O gritou de Edward cortou qualquer pensamento que Bella tinha em sua mente.

- Não? Eu escutei os gritos de dor dele, escutei ele pedindo para que o matassem logo pois não suportava mais a dor que aquela garota provocava. E depois eu voltei, e não encontrei nada ali, absolutamente nada.

- Está vendo, você não encontrou nada. Não encontrou as cinzas.

- Você podem ter matado-o em outro lugar, eu não sei.

- Ele não está morto – Edward insistiu.

- Por que esta falando isso? Por que esta fazendo isso comigo?

- Eu apenas estou falando a verdade.

- Ele está morto – Ela declarou.

- Não, não está.

- Se ele estivesse vivo, por que não me procuraria durante todos esses anos? Por que?

- Isso é ele quem pode responder – Edward falou. Desejava mais que nunca saber o que se passava na mente daquela mulher tão enigmática.

- Eu não posso acreditar no que esta me falando – Ela falou cortando o silencio se formou naquela clareira.

Ela havia pensando em todas as possibilidades, tentava encontrar uma maneira para que as palavras dele fossem verdade. Mas ela não podia acreditar, por mais que fosse seu maior desejo ter absoluta certeza que seu irmão estava vivo.

- Você deveria, a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que ele sempre lembrou de você, assim como eu.

- Para de mentir por favor, isso dói. Você não sabe o quanto eu lutei para finalmente tentar aceitar que nunca mais veria meu irmão. Não sabe o quanto a falta dele me atingiu, e agora fica dizendo que ele esta vivo, abrindo a ferida que nem cicatrizada está.

- Bella – Uma outra pessoa falou na vez de Edward. Ele encontrava-se atrás da morena que enrijeceu por completo ao escutar novamente aquela voz – Ele está falando a verdade.

Parecia que uma adaga de prata havia sido enfiada no peito de Bella, ela paralisou por completo. Apenas o vento fraco movimentava seus cabelos, permitindo que seu perfume de canela e jasmim se espalhasse pelo espaço aberto. Sua respiração havia sido bruscamente interrompida. E sua mente trabalhava mais rápido que nunca.

Era a voz dele, perfeitamente cantada em um tom de arrependimento misturado com a maior alegria. Bella tentava pensar coerentemente. Ela realmente havia escutado a voz dele? Ou aquilo havia sido uma pegadinha de sua mente?

Ela fechou seus olhos, permitindo que suas narinas captassem o perfume que ela jamais pensou sentir novamente. Era igual ao dele, exatamente como estava no ultimo quarto do segundo andar da casa dos Cullen.

Ainda lhe faltava coragem para virar-se e deparar com o que estava logo ali, há poucos metros atrás dela. O medo de virar-se e constatar que tinha sido apenas uma ilusão era tamanho que ela não conseguia mexer seus músculos.

Sentia-se tão humana e desprotegida naquele momento, tão ela quando tinha o irmão por perto. Era bom sentir-se daquela maneira. Ela gostava de ser tratada como era por ele.

- Bella sou eu – Ele voltou ao falar quando não recebeu nenhuma reação da morena – Estou aqui, logo atrás de você.

As palavras dele eram de cortar qualquer armadura que Bella havia construído. Ela já não agüentava mais lutar contra a curiosidade de saber se ele realmente estava ali.

Virou-se, devagar, com medo do que fosse encontrar.

E então ela o viu, parecia tão real quanto ela.

Seus olhos percorreram toda extensão de seu corpo, procurando algo que a não fizesse acreditar que era ele. Ate que encontrou aqueles olhos.

Não eram dourados como ela lembrava, eram de uma cor esquisita, e que ate assustava, era uma cor entre vermelho e caramelo, só que mais vermelho. Eram olhos de... ela preferia nem pensar.

- Bella – O alivio na voz de Nicholas era tanto que quase não se percebia a felicidade que ele tinha ao dizer aquele nome e poder olhá-la. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele, então não agüentou mais, queria poder a matar as saudades que aumentaram no decorrer dos anos.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele já estava abraçando a irmã. Apertando com toda a força contra seu peito, tentando de alguma maneira fixá-la ali para que nunca mais se separassem.

- Me perdoa – Ele sussurrava no ouvido dela ao ter o abraço retribuído.

Bella tentava a todo jeito falar algo, mas ela estava em uma situação tão humana que quase podia chorar. Toda a armadura que ela construíra virou pó assim que sentiu seu irmão abraçando-a. Ela sentiu-se uma criança, sentiu-se viva novamente, como há muito tempo não sentia

- Me perdoa, por favor – Ele continuava pedindo, sem receber uma única palavra de volta. Bella queria entender por que ele pedia perdão. Mas não conseguia nem pensar direito.

- Nick – ela falou sem controlar a voz e deixando que a uma mistura de sentimentos saíssem.

- Bella, minha irmã. Me perdoa por favor, eu sei que foi difícil para você, mas eu tenho como te explicar, eu só preciso que você me perdoe.

- Eu pensei que você...

- Eu sei, doeu em mim ter que fazer isso, mas eles te matariam se eu não aceitasse. Vem, vamos voltar para casa onde poderemos conversar melhor.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Bom, quanto misterio... pelo menos eles se reencontraram, mas e o Edward?? Ele vai começar a conquistar a Bella, e mostrar que a paixão que ele seniu ao ver ela pela primeira vez, agora está bem mais forte....

Bjs

**Gaby: **Capitulo que vem o Nnk vai explicar detalhadamente o que aconteceu.

**Bielle: **Eles vão namorar MUITO, massó daqui há uns dois caps... no proximo a gente tem as explicações, e no seguinte a Bella vai começar a se entregar aos outros sentimentos que ela tinha pelo Edward.

**Pandora: **Eles vão ficar juntos, FATO, mas ainda tem umas coisinhas, e a Bella não vai se entregar muito rapido para ele. O Edward vai ter que ser bem direto para ter ela...

**k steiner:** O dom do Nick? Vai ser contado em breve... e ele vai explicar o motivo de não ter procurado por ela...


	8. Chapter VII

**

* * *

Beside Of The Hate

* * *

**

**Capitulo**** VII - ****Esclarecimentos**

A cena era de absoluta comoção, se Bella pudesse chorar, ela estaria aos prantos. Sua felicidade era tamanha que a jovem de cabelos castanhos poderia explodir a qualquer segundo.

Seus olhos não cansavam de estudar cada centímetro do corpo de Nicholas, ela o tocava e apertava, tentando ter certeza de que não era uma ilusão.

Nicholas não reagia muito diferente. Estava a explodir de felicidade por finalmente está com Bella novamente, estava louco para escutar as peripécias que ela havia passado durante os anos que ficaram separados, e queria se explicar, pedir pela enésima vez o perdão dela.

Enquanto caminhavam, Bella se perguntava se ainda seria aceita em sua família, a abandonara por um capricho, por um ato ate que egoísta.

Logo atrás de Bella e Nicholas, estava Edward, eles os seguia silenciosamente. Desejando ter a chance de saber o que Bella estava a pensar sobre ele agora. Em sua mente mil fantasias aconteciam simultaneamente. Por mais que nunca tivesse tido contato com ela, da maneira que desejava, ele a amava. Era completamente fascinado por ela, não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas algo nela o fazia de seu prisioneiro eterno, e isso deixava Edward imensamente feliz.

Bella fora guiada por Nicholas, estava tão desconcentrada, sentindo-se humana novamente, que nem percebeu que o caminho que percorriam não era o da mansão dos Cullen. Só notou que estavam indo para outro lugar quando chegou a pequena casa que parecia abandonada.

Ela sentiu o cheiro de sua família, e então não precisou perguntar nada para ter certeza de que estavam indo para o lar.

Quando adentrou a sala, seus olhos encontraram de imediato o patriarca da família, implorando por perdão.

O sorriso que apareceu em sua face foi amistoso, deixando que Bella suspirasse aliviada.

- Acho que temos algo para esclarecer – Carlisle falou, em um segundo ele já estava ao lado de Bella, levando-a ate uma das cadeiras ali presente. Ela relutou, e só seguiu junto de seu pai quando apertou as mãos de Nicholas, entrelaçando os dedos. Tentava de alguma maneira prender ele.

Aquela relação de Nicholas com Bella, aquele amor, aquela cumplicidade e felicidade que Bella tinha pelo irmão, deixava Edward com ciúmes. Ele sabia que era desnecessário, escutava claramente os pensamentos de Nicholas para saber que o amor deles era apenas de irmãos. Mas ele não deixava de sentir inveja, queria tanto que Bella sentisse o mínimo de amor por ele também.

- Por que não me falaram antes? – Bella perguntou, estava sentada no colo de Nicholas, parecia uma criança, ate sua feição a deixava infantil.

- Não tinham permissão, eu não estava pronto para te reencontrar, ainda não tinha fortalecido meus pedidos de perdão e meus motivos para nunca ter te procurado antes – Explicou Nicholas tomando os olhares de todos.

- E agora esta preparado? – Perguntou Bella.

- Nunca estarei, e sei que nunca vou merecer teu perdão, mas sempre estarei tentando.

- Que tal começar do começo, talvez eu te perdoe.

- Promete escutar tudo? Sem comentários ate eu terminar?

- Prometo – Ela afirmou passando seus dedos pelos lábios, como se fechasse um zíper.

Aquele ato, por mais inocente que fosse, deixou Edward ainda mais fascinado_. Deus como ela é maravilhosa_, ele pensou desejando por um momento ser aqueles dedos, para poder ter o mínimo contato com seus lábios carnudos.

- Bom, acho que não preciso falar nada ate o momento em que me obedeceu e fugiu, certo? – Perguntou Nicholas começando a historia. Seus olhos viajaram para o momento que aquela cena aconteceu – Eles não me mataram, Edward conseguiu me convencer de que não seria a coisa certa fazer o que eu estava pensando, ate porque eu não conseguia ter acesso ao meu dom, a dor proporcionada por Jane era demasiadamente insuportável, e em seguida eu me vi entorpecido, sem nenhum sentido de meu corpo. Quando voltei ao meu corpo, estava em um lugar completamente diferente ao que lembrava, estava no palácio dos Volturi.

- Você se tornou um deles – Bella murmurou esquecendo-se da promessa.

- Não foi por querer, era isso ou eles iriam atrás de você, e eu sabia que isso era possível. Tinham caçadores, e Jane estava a postos para usar seu dom. Eu fui obrigado a falar o que podia fazer, você não sabe as ameaças que te fizeram.

- Por que não os matou? – Perguntou Bella.

- Eles não se reuniam apenas naquele palácio, e espalharam que caso algo os acontecesse, eram para ferir a mim, e sabiam que a única maneira de me feria era matando a você. Eu só fiquei todo esse tempo fora pois não tinha coragem de me rebelar e fugir.

- Mas você veio agora.

- Graças a Edward. Se ele não tivesse insistido, e feito todo o plano, ainda estaria lá.

- Então quer dizer que toda a sede vingança e ódio que senti por ele durante esses anos foi em vão?

- Você deveria agradecê-lo, acho que nunca fui morto graças a ele. Recusava-me a usar meu dom, e eles chegaram ao ponto de querer se desfazer de mim, mas Edward evitou.

Como em reflexo, os olhos de Bella pairaram sobre Edward, ele tentou esconder o sorriso por ser notado por ela. Mas conter a felicidade se tornou impossível quando viu que ela o olhava de uma maneira diferente.

Mesmo querendo implorar perdão a Edward por odiá-lo, e ajoelhar aos seus pés agradecendo pelo o que ele havia feito, Bella se sentia impossibilitada. Não podia mudar seus sentimentos por uma pessoa como se estivesse piscando. Não poderia mudar a imagem repugnante que tinha de Edward em alguns segundos, era errado, e além de tudo, se ela não o odiasse, teria que deixar aquele sentimento que ela lutou para esconder atrás do ódio.

**Fim do capitulo.

* * *

**

Bom, só para esclarecer, o Nicholas tem o dom de matar as pessoas com a mente, mas como ele não sabia se isso poderia atingir a Bella durante o ataque dos Volturi[ o flashback] prefiriu não usar...

**Pandora:** Pode relaxar, eu tbm odeio quando colocam a Tanya, o Edward nunca ama ela, então acho perda de tempo... o que vai atrasar um pouco o romance vai ser a Bella, que vai se recusar a amar o Edward, ela ainda sente um pouco de magua...

**Gabytenorio: **Que bom que você esta gostando =D

**Rachel Bastos: **No final vai ter a Guerra, mas antes vai acontecer algo... não posso falar...

BEIJOS


	9. Chapter VIII

**

* * *

Por trás do ódio

* * *

**

**Capitulo VIII - Conversa**

É incrível como o medo tem um poder sobre as pessoas, sem se importar se elas são humanas, vampiros, ou qualquer outro tipo de espécie desconhecida.

O medo tem o poder de tornar as coisas negativas. O tempo parecia passar rápido, mesmo para aqueles que já se entediavam com a eternidade. E tinha um poder maior ainda sobre aqueles que se sentiam humanos e felizes junto com o companheiro.

Os três dias que se seguiram após a descoberta de que Nicholas estava vivo, passaram-se rápido, quase imperceptível. Em um piscar de olhos, como se o destino não gostasse de vê-los juntos e felizes.

Bella não desgrudava um minuto que fosse de seu irmão, tentando matar a enorme falta que ele fizera, e Nicholas também não a queria longe, nem por um segundo que fosse.

Carlisle e os outros Cullen se viram obrigados a esclarecer a situação aos demais vegetarianos, eles não gostaram e sentiram-se traídos com o aparecimento repentino de Edward. Mas depois de descobrirem a verdadeira intenção do ex-Volture, eles aceitaram, e agora já ate tinham se tornado amigos.

Edward,Renata e Heidi passavam boa parte de seu tempo instruindo os demais, alertando sobre os pontos fracos dos Volturi, o que realmente ajudava muito.

Instruir os demais, dar dicas de como destruir sua ex-familia; era uma maneira de distração para Edward. Ele ocupava muito a sua mente em ajudar os outros, e assim afastava os pensamentos que rodeavam a dona de seu coração morto.

Desde que ele deixara de ser um inimigo, Bella apenas lhe dissera uma palavra, quase insignificante, mas que para ele foi bem mais importante que qualquer outra coisa que já ouvira.

_- Obrigada – Ela sussurrou encarando-o nos olhos. Foi tão rápido e ao mesmo sincero, que soou para seus ouvidos como a mais perfeita e longa melodia. _

Nos raros momentos que ficava sozinho, deitado no frio chão da clareira que salvara ela, os pensamentos de Edward viajavam nas feições encantadoras de Bella, imaginando-a falar a frase que ele mais ansiava em declarar a ela.

Isabella no entanto, estava presa em milhares de argumentos que contrariavam seus sentimentos. Ela realmente tentava pensar em Edward de uma outra maneira, mas algo em sua mente a impedia.

Toda vez que deixava as imagens dele aparecerem em sua mente acontecia algo inesperado, incontrolável. Primeiro ela lembrava da breve troca de olhares que a fez sentir algo diferente, como se a luz de sua escuridão eterna tivesse aparecido. Mas logo em seguida lembrava de seus olhos vermelhos, e simultaneamente da briga que ele travava com seu irmão.

Por mais que soubesse que ele estava o ajudando, não matando, ela ainda o culpava por tê-la tirado a companhia de quem mais amava. E como em um flash, ela o via novamente, lutando para salva-la e mais uma vez, ela sentia-se feliz, como se pudesse ver a luz que se apagara. E isso era assustador.

- Daria minha eternidade para saber o que está pensando – O soar da voz de Nicholas acordou Bella de seus mais remotos pensamentos sobre Edward.

Ela estava deitada no chão, sendo coberta por uma fina camada de neve, no qual podia ser facilmente confundida com a cor de sua pele pálida. Bella deu um meio sorriso, sem se importar de mover algum outro músculo, Nicholas estava ao lado dela.

- Sabe que não precisa – Ela respondeu.

- Então apenas me diga o que está pensando – Insistiu. O silencio permaneceu, Bella não conseguia esconder nada Nicholas, não gostava. Mas não queria admitir que pensava NELE. Seus sentimentos por aquele vampiro era algo que ela preferia esconder – A verdade.

- E por algum acaso eu já menti para você? – Perguntou tentando animar o tom de sua voz.

- Não, mas tem algo que está me escondendo, posso ter certeza disso apenas olhando-a nos olhos. E tenho uma certa idéia do que seja, que tal compartilhar.

- Promete não tirar nenhuma conclusão precipitada, e nem rir de minha cara? – Perguntou, estava insegura, mas precisava dividir com alguém seus pensamentos, ou tornaria as especulações sobre vampiros loucos algo real.

- Ele importunou-me cada segundo da minha vida como Volturi com as mais demasiadas perguntas sobre você – Admitiu, introduziu o assunto antes dela, talvez para ter mais chances de descobrir o que ela pensava.

- Sério? – Bella perguntou surpresa, aquela confissão fizera um estranho entusiasmo tomar seu corpo, foi como uma onda estranha de felicidade.

- Você não tem idéia – Nicholas gostou da reação de Bella, ele adorava o fato de ver seus dois melhores amigos juntos. Além de que não conseguia imaginar alguém melhor para fazer Bella devidamente feliz – Costumávamos passar o tempo inteiro juntos. Viagens, caçadas, absolutamente tudo, e ele sempre tinha uma pergunta nova sobre você. Sua cor preferida, o animal que mais gosta de caçar, o motivo de ser uma vegetariana... muitas outras que eu passaria um bom tempo lhe dizendo. E além disso, ele induzia-me a pensar em você, para poder ter acesso a... perdão.

- Acesso a que? – Perguntou repentinamente curiosa.

- Não sei se deveria falar, mas não consigo mais esconder o fato que ambos já perceberam.

- Fale de uma vez Nicholas.

- Ele ama-te Bella, irrevogavelmente. Não consigo imaginar alguém que pense e ame tanto você como ele, nem mesmo eu.

- Eu acho que sabia disso – Respondeu ela em um tom de voz contido, ela escondia de alguma maneira a verdadeira satisfação de ouvir aquilo.

- Eu sei que você sente o mesmo.

- Não pode afirmar isso...

- Eu te conheço, e lembro perfeitamente da maneira que vocês se olharam da primeira vez. Senti-me completamente ignorado, você e ele pareceram sair da dimensão que os demais estavam, foram para algum lugar que somente vocês existiam...

- Isso não significa absolutamente nada – Ela respondeu.

- Por que não admiti logo? Ele ama-te, espera que você pelo menos seja amiga dele, está disposto amar-te por vocês dois. Eu realmente não vejo algo que os impeça de ficar juntos.

- É errado – Ela se deu por vencida, e sem perceber afirmou com outras palavras seus sentimentos.

- Por que?

- Não ver? Com boas ou más intenções ele nos separou.

- Não tinha outra escolha, era isso ou você seria morta.

- Mas... – Ela procurava por algum argumento que pudesse ser convincente, mas nada que vinha na sua mente era demasiadamente bom nem para convencê-la.

- Ele está na clareira que te salvou – Nicholas falou após a desistência de Bella.

- O que eu faço?

- O que seu coração quer? – Ele perguntou. Seus olhos se fitaram, e um vislumbraste brilho de apoio apareceu nos olhos de Nicholas, dando uma coragem excessiva para Bella.

- Ele está morto...

- Então deixe-o viver, e terá a resposta – As palavras sabias de Nicholas foram mais que claras para Bella.

- Obrigada – Ela sussurrou.

Sem mais demoras, e aproveitando daquela coragem que seu irmão a dera, Bella já estava a correr pela floresta escura. Seus pés estavam divididos. Não sabia se obedeciam sua vontade de sentir o coração bater novamente, ou algum tipo de medo que aparecia ao fundo de seu peito.

Ela ria com ela mesma à medida que se aproximava, estava rumando para o lugar que quase morreu, iria se encontrar com aquele que desencadeara todos os tipos de sentimento em seu ser. E não tinha a absoluta idéia do que seria capaz de fazer.

**Fim do capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

Bom o que acharam desse cap? Sinceramente. Bom, a Bella está começando a ceder, mas vamos ver se ela vai querer ir tão longe [agora] quanto o Edward...

**Kinha: **Sim, acredito que por trás do ódio existe um sentimento que algumas pessoas se negam a sentir... É algo bastante dificil de se entender. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Rayane: **Pronto, postei, o que achou? Espero que tenha gostado =D

**Karine: **Ahh, logo logo, antes da guerra, eu garanto.

**Helen: **Prontinho =D O que achastes desse?

**Sinara: **Bom, eu não consegui postar mais ontem de noite, e de manhã eu estou na escola, mas sempre que posso eu estou escrevendo. Tudo que ja havia escrito acabou. Eu passei um bom tempo com essa fic no ''_congelador''_... Morria de medo de ser muito ruim e ninguém gostar, e eu tenho um certo amor por ela...

**Fran: **Estou atualizando sempre que posso, todas as minhas fics. Gostou desse capitulo?

**Sah:** Prontinho. Gostou do Capitulo?

**Thiara:**Ela esta começando a deixar... Vamos ver como ela se sai... =D

**Marcelle:** Perdão, pensei que não estava parando em uma parte curiosa. Mas pronto, está postado. Espero que goste.

**Karlinha:** Que bom que está gostando, o momento deles dois está no próximo capitulo.

**Lucy:** Momento Edward e Bella está no proximo capitulo. Preparem-se =D. Tudo bem, mas fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fic.

**Mah Cullen:** Que bom que está gostando. Não sei exatamente quantos caps ela tem, ainda não está completa, mas imagino que tenha no máximo mais uns 6 a 8 caps. Obrigada por ler.

**Rachel Bastos:**Eu também amo Nicholas, foi graças a ele que a fic surgiu, o ator que me inspirei me viciou, e então decidi usar ele. E como estava meio EMO na epoca que comecei a escrever por causa de uma situação parecida da fic... bom... Eu acho que eles vão ficar juntos e felizes no final de TUDO.

**Gabytenorio:** Fico muito contente em saber que acha que a fic é viciante. Sinceramente pensei que ninguém fosse gostar.

**Pandora: **Penso o mesmo, muito raramente uso uma vilã, e quando uso coloco a Vitoria, ela teve mais destaque entre eles... anyway que bom que gostou.

**Lua Weasley Potter: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste mais ainda.

BEIJOS MENINAS


	10. Chapter IX

**

* * *

Por trás do ódio

* * *

**

**Capitulo IX – Clareira.**

Os poucos raios solares, que ousavam a atravessar a grossa camada de nuvens, tocavam a pele de Edward e irradiavam, formando um perfeito arco-íris.

A pele dele brilhava intensamente, por mais fraco que os raios fossem, e aquela era sem duvida a mais bela imagem que Isabella já vira.

Por mais que todos de sua espécie tivessem a mesma reação ao sol, Edward parecia ter muito mais diamantes incrustados em sua pele, era absurdamente lindo.

Bella poderia passar o resto de sua eternidade ali, apenas viajando na beleza daquele homem, mas sua presença não passara despercebida aos sentindo aguçados de Edward.

- Perdão – Ele falou, em um movimento ele estava de pé, fechando a camisa de botões.

- Não – Bella falou erguendo uma de suas mãos – Tudo bem.

- Eu não sabia que estava ai – Ele falou.

- Acabei de chegar – Ela deu de ombros e deitou despreocupadamente no lugar que ele ocupava á pouco tempo – Aqui é um bom lugar para pensar.

- Concordo – Edward parecia ao extremo de sua confusão. Bella nunca o tinha tratado daquela maneira, como se não se incomodasse com a existência dele – Eu vou deixar você...

- Não – Isabella interrompeu a fala dele – Fica aqui comigo, queria falar com você.

Ela ajeitou-se, ficou sentada, e demonstrou com as mãos um lugar para ele sentar ao seu lado.

Aquilo era estranho, mais perfeitamente bom.

A maneira que Isabella estava agindo permitiu que o coração dele desse um sinal de vida. Como se enchesse de uma estranha emoção, e ele não conseguiu esconder o prazer dela está tratando ele daquela maneira.

- Eu tenho que te pedi perdão – Começou Bella. Ela fitava o chão, procurando algumas palavras que poderiam ser úteis – Eu desejei tanto a sua morte, e no entanto você estava salvando a minha vida, e a de meu irmão.

- Não precisa, eu era um monstro, tinha motivos para querer minha morte.

- Mesmo assim, você me perdoa? – Ela perguntou.

- Se isso a faz feliz, eu perdôo, mas fique sabendo que em nenhum momento eu senti nada alem... – Ele cortou sua fala, parando um segundo para encontrar uma nova palavra. Não queria forçar Bella a nada, e muito menos assustá-la.

- Nick me contou – Ela respondeu, deixando que o silêncio se prolongasse após sua fala.

Se Edward fosse um humano seu coração teria disparado. Uma reação incontrolável começava a se apoderar de seu corpo, ele sentiu ser um adolescente novamente, exatamente como se sentia no dia que seu coração parara de bater.

Bella estava imaginando como deveria está corada se ainda fosse uma pessoa normal. Ela fitava o chão sem ter coragem de fita-lo, e sabia que Edward fazia o mesmo.

O som do vento era o barulho mais evidente, mas o barulho de uma cachoeira também estava ao fundo, fazendo uma melodia bastante perfeita.

- Me perdoe – Edward quebrou o silêncio, mas não a melodia. Quando ele falava era como se cantasse na mais perfeita entonação do mundo. A voz dele era de fazer inveja a qualquer cantor do universo.

- Por que? – Bella perguntou querendo dar continuidade a conversa.

- Eu... – Ele sentia-se tão ele quando estava ao lado dela. Suas palavras pareciam fugir, e ele era incapaz de formular uma frase coerente o suficiente. Ele sentia-se um adolescente lutando contra os hormônios, um simples e apaixonado humano.

- Tudo bem – Ela respondeu – Eu já sabia disso. Quero dizer, antes de qualquer coisa, aquela vez... quando... você sabe.

- Foi o mesmo para você? – Ele perguntou deixando que um suspiro saísse ao fundo, era tão bom escutá-lo.

- Não sei, teria que escutar como foi para você, e assim poderia dizer se foi o mesmo.

- Foi como se eu tivesse encontrado o sol do meu universo. Aquilo que me fazia viver, você é a estrela mais brilhante e importante da minha vida. Eu nunca esqueci, e é estranho, por menor que tivesse sido o contato que tive com você, aquele sentimento esquisito cresceu descontrolavelmente a cada segundo que eu via você na mente de Nicholas, hoje eu sinto que te conheço como se sempre estivesse com você – Edward falou sem conseguir controlar mais as declarações que formulara durante a maior parte de sua eternidade. Mas não conseguira dizer nenhum terço do que realmente sentia por aquela morena, esperava ter tempo para poder detalhar.

- No começo foi assim – Bela confessou – Foi a coisa mais esquisita que me aconteceu, eu nunca tinha sentindo aquilo, nem mesmo Nick conseguira aflorar aquela parte de mim – Ela respondeu dando um meio sorriso constrangida, estava sendo fácil demais declarar seus sentimentos, mas ela não queria ser tão rápida – Mas, então... eu deixei que o ódio escondesse qualquer outro sentimento por você, depois daquilo a única coisa que conseguia querer por você era vingança.

- Eu imaginei isso – Edward respondeu tristonho..

- Mas – Bella percebeu o desanimo nas palavras dele, percebeu que o ferira, não gostou, foi como se a dor dele estivesse nela também – Eu estou conseguindo não odiar você, para falar a verdade eu não me aproximei antes por que tenho medo, não gosto de me prender as pessoas dessa maneira, pois quando faço isso torno-me completamente dependente delas. E principalmente agora, eu acho que perdi Nick para Heidi.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eles realmente são incontroláveis – Edward respondeu, não sabia se queria continuar com aquela conversa.

- Eu percebi – Bella respondeu, mas ela realmente não se importava de ter ''perdido'' o irmão, para falar a verdade estava feliz por saber que ele tinha encontrado o amor no meio de todo aquele desastre – Então quer dizer que você me conhece?

- É difícil as pessoas me esconderem as coisas – Edward respondeu dando um meio sorriso ao ver que Bella estava querendo manter uma conversa.

- Isso é estranho, eu não sei nada sobre você. E você sabe tudo sobre mim. É injusto.

- Se quiser posso perguntar, fingir que não sei de nada, você mesma me conta, parece ate melhor, gosto de ouvir sua voz. Mas se isso deixar você feliz, tem uma coisa que não sei sobre você, e venho me matando a cada segundo para saber.

- O que você não sabe sobre mim? – Ela perguntou.

- A coisa mais importante de todas, como você se tornou uma vampira – Ele confessou encontrando o olhar derretido dela.

O sorriso que Bella esboçava de repente se fechou em uma liinha reta, sem emoção alguma. Seu olhar endureceu, e ela serrou os punhos.

- Se você não quiser contar... – Edward falou ao perceber a reação da amada.

- Não, tudo bem, se estamos fazendo isso, você tem o direito de saber, mas você não me esconderá nenhum segundo de sua vida, ou eternidade.

- Isso que estamos fazendo? – Edward repetiu a parte que mais se destacara na fala de Bella – O que estamos fazendo? – A pergunta já tinha uma resposta evidente, mas ele não conseguia acreditar precisava o soar de sua voz para confirmar que sua felicidade estava começando.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

**Antes de tudo, quero pedir perdão por demorar, eu tive uma semana muito confusa na escola. Provas e trabalhos, sabem como é né?**

**Pandorara: **Então, o que achou? Agora é deixar que eles se resolvam =D

**Rachel Bastos: **Não temos Tanya pq eu gosto dela, acho ela muito bacana no livro, tipo, vejo ela como uma pessoa normal, e não como uma inimiga. Se eu fosse usar uma vilã seria a Vitoria, acho que ela sim fez coisas ruins para ser colocada como vilã, mas eu também gosto dela. E nessa historia, ja tem o odio da Bella e a guerra para separar eles, e nem toda confusão de amor se dá por causa de uma terceira pessoa, eu acredito. Bom, a Bella e o Edward vão contar a historia deles no proximo capitulo. Espero que voce goste.

**Karlinha: **Esse foi apenas o começo, ainda teremos muitos pela frente, não vejo a hora de escrever o primeiro beijo, e outras coisas =D

**Thiara:** Prontinho, espero que goste.

**Marcelle:** Perdão pela demora, mas ai está o novo capitulo.

**Sinara: **Bom, ai está =D

**Kinha:** Ate que enfim, nao é? Então, vamos ver como a Bella vai conduzir essa relação.

**Rayane:**Perdão pela demora, muitas coisas essa semana... fim de ano é assim né? Principalmente no ensino médio. To para fcar louca, e nem estou no terceiro ano ainda.

**Sah:** Qual será a frase, né? Bom, ele ja tem uma pista, mas ele vai ter que esperar um pouco para ouvir ela na voz da Bella.

**Fran:** Que bom que voce gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse também =D

**Mah Cullen:**Que bom que você está gostando, não sou muito boa para escrever, mas essa historia é uma das minhas favoritas (ta, eu amo todas, mas essa é um filhotinho que comecei a escrever baseado na minha vida real...). Espero que tanha gostado desse capitulo.

**Gabytenorio: **Bom, eles estão tentando se declarar, não é? Mas existem muito mais coisas que o Edward deseja falar para a Bella, só espera o momento certo.


	11. Chapter X

**

* * *

Por trás do Ódio

* * *

**

**Capitulo X – Transformações**

- Eu realmente preciso responder? – Bella perguntou. Ela estava constrangida demais para assumir o controle daquilo.

- Não, mas eu ficaria mais feliz de poder confirmar meus pensamentos com sua voz – Edward respondeu.

Ele deitou-se na grama, um ato impensado, tranqüilo, e que fez Bella o imitar.

Eles estavam um ao lado do outro, Edward estava um pouco inclinado na direção de Bella, que deixou passar despercebido a proximidade deles. Estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir o atrito de suas peles, mesmo que fossem frios e resistentes como mármore, ambos sentiam o outro como um ser humano, frágil e quente.

Os dedos de Edward caminharam ate que chegassem perto da mão pequenina de Bella, e ali pararam, antes de aumentar a intensidade do contato.

- Você quer ir devagar, não é? – Ele perguntou vendo a indecisão nos olhos dourados de Bella.

- Você se importaria? – Ela perguntou ao escolher as palavras certas.

- Eu esperei por quarenta anos para poder te pedir perdão e poder explicar meus pontos. Posso esperar por muito mais tempo se estiver do meu lado.

O sorriso que recebeu dela fora tudo que ele queria. Bella se derretia com cada palavra que ele ditava, era como se ele soubesse exatamente o que dizer para deslumbrá-la, como se ela já não estivesse o suficiente.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso torto, daqueles que somente seu rosto era capaz de fazer. Quando ele sorria daquela maneira, era uma combinação perfeita, como se aquele sorriso fosse feito para aquelas feições. Uma covinha se formava no canto de sua bochecha, e os olhos dele se estreitavam com um brilho que só era possível de ver naqueles olhos.

E que olhos, Edward ainda se acostumava com a nova dieta vegetariana, seu desejo de ser aceito por Bella, e de deixar de ser um monstro, estavam ajudando ele a se adaptar cada vez mais ao sangue animal. Ele estava há um certo tempo sem caçar, e por isso suas íris estavam em uma tonalidade esquisita, não estavam negros, assumiam uma cor violeta escurecida. O tom mais lindo que Bella já vira.

- Prometo que não esperará por muito mais tempo, eu quero poder aproveitar antes dessa guerra, não sei...

O começo da fala de Bella causaram uma tsunami de estranhas emoções em Edward, a principal delas era a excitação, não um desejo que todo homem sentia, mas a idéia de finalmente aproveitar daquela relação com Bella era muito agradável. Mas o rumo da fala de sua amada tornara tudo errado, ele jamais deixaria que nada acontecesse com ela, em hipótese alguma, ele tomaria de conta dela, e estava a ponto de pedir-lhe para não participar daquilo. Não queria perde-la novamente, principalmente agora.

- Não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você – Ele cortou a fala dela – Nossos números são favoráveis, e temos mais vampiros que eles. Além disso, conhecemos os pontos fracos deles, o que nos deixa em uma maior vantagem, e muitas pessoas com dotes que ajudam muito. Só teremos que nos preocupar com Jane e Alec...

- Eu consigo estender meu escudo, e acho que sou capaz de distrair Jane por tempo suficiente, e Alec? Bom, ele também, eu ainda os odeio.

- Não gosto de pensar nisso – Edward sussurrou – Não me agrada imaginar você no meio disso, talvez você devesse...

- Por favor não me peça para ficar do lado de fora dessa batalha, é a chance de vingar-me de Jane, você não sabe o quanto ainda me dói a lembrança de Nicholas naquela floresta. Só tinha uma pessoa que eu odiava mais que você, e agora ela é a única que me faz ter esse sentimento tão ruim.

- Eu sinto muito, Jane é um ser incontrolável – Ele sussurrou – Podemos mudar de assunto? Não gosto de pensar em um fim quando ainda nem tivemos um começo.

- Sobre o que quer falar? – Bella perguntou entregando-se a conversa.

- Não sei, podemos começar a nos conhecer, estou ansioso para isso – Ele respondeu permitindo que a tranqüilidade voltasse a aflorar suas palavras.

- Você me conhece.

- Eu esqueci – Ele respondeu tentando fazer ela sorrir.

- Que tal você começar, me fale sobre você – Propôs a morena.

- Por onde começo? – Edward perguntou-se, seu olhar viajou do rosto radiante de Bella e começou a fitar o céu escuro, já era noite, e eles nem perceberam que o tempo passava. Mas não havia estrelas naquela escuridão, e mesmo se tivesse, nenhuma delas brilharia, pois os olhos de Edward e Bella estavam ofuscados pela única estrela que eles conseguiam enxergar.

- Por que não pelo começo? Como era sua vida humana? Sua transformação? – Bella tentou ajudar.

- Não lembro de muita coisa da minha vida humana, mas sei contar – Ele respondeu – Se ficar chato pode falar.

- Acho impossível ficar chato, gosto de escutar sua voz.

- Não tanto quanto eu – Ele respondeu.

- Você sabe como me deixar sem respostas – Protestou Bella – Pare de enrolar, e conte-me.

Os olhos de Edward voltaram a Bella por um minuto e depois fitaram mais uma vez o céu. Bella sabia que ele não olhava realmente a camada de nuvens que os cobria, sabia que seus olhos viajavam para um ano que ela desconhecia.

- Era 1918 – Ele começou – Eu e minha família havíamos acabado de nos mudar para a Itália. Tudo estava perfeito, eu começaria a estudar medicina na melhor faculdade da região, e meu pai conseguira um emprego descente na cidade. Minha mãe tinha acabado de dar a luz a minha irmã caçula, e eu achava impossível que as coisas melhorassem. Sabe quando tudo parece perfeito, tão perfeito a ponto de te fazer esquecer que existem problemas no mundo? – Ele questionou-se, mesmo assim Bella balançou sua cabeça em um sinal positivo – Então, eu tinha 19 anos, uma família grande, éramos ao todo quatro irmãos, e estava começando a realizar meu maior sonho. Eu só conseguia sorrir.

Ele parou por um momento, e Bella viu seus lábios se retorcerem em um sorriso largo. Suspirou profundamente e depois voltou a falar.

- Meus irmãos eram meus únicos amigos, e eu era o mais velho. Tinha Edmundo, ele era o segundo mais velho, e dono de personalidade bastante forte; em seguida tinha Emma, tinha apenas 12 anos, e de todos era a minha preferida, aquela que eu sentia maior necessidade de proteger, talvez por ela ser a mais parecida comigo; e então vinha a pequena Emily.

Eu interrompi a fala dele ao dar uma gargalhada, era engraçados que todos os quatros tivessem as mesmas iniciais nos nomes.

- Eu sei, éramos a família EM, todos os nomes começavam com E, minha mãe chamava-se Elizabeth, e eu dividia do mesmo nome de meu pai.

- Perdão, é mesmo muito interessante, mas continue.

- Bom, então, em uma noite, que eu apreciava mais e mais da minha bolha de felicidade, eu tinha acabado de degustar do jantar, estava cansado, mas Emma tinha um poder incontrolável sobre mim. Ela conseguiu me convencer de ir ficar com ela na rua. A nossa casa era simples, ficava em uma rua sem vizinhança, isso ate era bom. Mas não naquela noite.

O tom de animação e felicidade dele, de repente se tornou obscuro, ele falava com uma pontada de dor, e Bella não conseguiu se controlar. Definitivamente não gostara de ver seu sorriso morrer em uma linha sem emoções. Sem perceber ela moveu sua mãos ate colocá-la sobre a dele.

- Edmundo estava de castigo, e não saiu para brincar, e Emily era muito criança. Emma me convenceu a aproveitar de uma brincadeira com ela em uma casa na arvore que eu e meu pai havíamos construído. Foi quando eles apareceram – Ele deixou de falar,e olhou intensamente para o céu , deixando sua acompanhante na expectativa de que ele continuasse – Eram quatro, um deles pegou Emma e ameaçou de morde-la, mas foi interrompido pelo líder deles, Aro.

'' Não faça isso Demetri, temos um acordo a fazer' ele falou impondo a ordem. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, só vi minha irmã lutando em vão nos braços de um homem milhares de vezes maior que ela, quando tentei salva-la fui impedido por um outro. E Aro veio ate mim.

'' Muita calma meu jovem, não queremos machucá-la, por mais apetitoso que seja o sabor dela' Aro falou, o sorriso dele fora ameaçador suficiente para eu perceber que seria melhor seguir as instruções dele. Perguntei o que eles queriam, mas a resposta foi um uivo de gargalhadas.

'' O que você quer?' Aro perguntou, ele era o único que realmente falava. Seus pensamentos estavam estampados nos seus olhos. Consegui perceber de imediato que eles queriam algo de mim, e estavam dispostos a um acordo. Então eu pedi a única coisa que sabia que não me negariam.

''Deixe eles em paz' foi a minha resposta, não estava pedindo apenas a Emma, mas para toda a minha família. O sorriso dele foi satisfatório, e seus olhos brilharam.

'' Você tem uma capacidade impressionante' ele falou ' Demetri, deixe a menina ir, mas garanta que ela não lembre de nada'

Ele parou mais uma vez, e Bella percebeu que aquela era a parte mais difícil da historia para ele. Ela apertou a mão dele, como se tentasse fazer com que ele continuasse.

- Foi a ultima vez que nossos olhares se cruzaram. Os olhos verdes dela, estavam brilhando entre as lagrimas de desespero, e por mais que ela tentasse, Emma não conseguia se mover. E de alguma maneira ela sabia que era a ultima vez que nos veríamos, foi como um adeus para ela.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Bella dando vazão a curiosidade.

- Eles me transformaram – Respondeu dando de ombros – E quando acordei três dias depois, estava em Voterra, cercado de outros vampiros, e eles me ''convenceram'' a aceitar o acordo. Se eu aceitasse ficar com eles, minha família estaria protegida. Foi impossível negar.

O silencio tomou lugar obsoleto naquele momento. Edward já não tinha mais o que falar, e Bella estava mergulhada na sua imaginação, desenhando em sua mente os detalhes da historia. Imaginou Edward humano, um delicado e quente humano, um pouco corado, e os olhos verdes?

- Tinha olhos verdes? – Ela perguntou para matar um pedaço de sua curiosidade.

- Nossa família tinha muito mais que as iniciais em comum – Ele respondeu curioso pela pergunta dela.

O silencio se fez, dessa vez Bella conseguiu imaginar Edward de olhos verdes vivos,e ate idealizou as feições de Emma.

- Foi sua família, não foi? – Ela perguntou por fim. Encontrou o olhar questionador de Edward – Digo, foi sua família que o impediu de lutar e fugir comigo e Nicholas naquele dia.

- Eu sempre os vigiei – Ele confessou dando um sorriso – Naquela época Emma estava vivendo a emoção de ser avó, e Emily estava muito feliz aproveitando o marido. Edmundo já estava seguro descansando sob uma lapide, ao lado da minha. Não podia deixar que elas não vivessem aquele momento, elas viveram por mim. Não podia abandoná-las, e nem deixar que algo interrompesse o rumo da vida normal delas. Me perdoe.

- Não me peça perdão, eu faria o mesmo. Mas como elas estão hoje?

- Emma faleceu há alguns anos, e Emily vive em um asilo, ela tem mal de Alzheimer.

- Eu sinto muito – Bella falou sem mais palavras.

- Não sinta – Edward respondeu – A vida de Emma ocorreu exatamente como era para ser, ela foi feliz, e teve filhos e netos, viveu como deveria. Emily também, e devo confessar-te, aproveitei da doença dela para fazer contato.

- Como assim?

- Ela não lembraria de mim, então achei que não faria diferença de ter contato com a minha irmã caçula, cuidar dela como eu deveria, pelo menos por um dia.

A conversa morreu mais uma vez. Bella então imaginou Edward cuidando de sua irmã caçula, que agora deveria parecer avó dele. Isso era engraçado, mas não suficiente para Bella sorrir.

Ela só foi perceber que as mãos deles estavam juntas, quando ele a moveu e começou a acariciar a mão dela. Era bom, confortável, e deixava que pequenos choques dessem um pouco de vida nela, era um pouco de prazer.

- Bom, você já conhece a minha historia, por que não me conta a sua? – Edward propôs.

- Não é uma historia muito legal, talvez você não goste – Ela respondeu, seu olhar atencioso encontrou o dele.

- Estou escutando – Foi a resposta que Bella recebeu.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Bom, estou inspirada hoje, e eu adoro escrever essa fic... Proximo capitulo, temos a historia da Bella, e quem sabe o peimeiro beijo no finalzinho...**

**Pandora: **Que bom que você gostou da conversa, eu realmente nao sou a melhor pessoa para se conversa, não tenho muitos assuntos que agradem as pessoas... ou o assuntos delas não me agrada, anyway... fico feliz que tenha gostado, eu acho que não sou boa para esrever conversa... Sim, a Irina seria uma boa vilã... Mas a Tanya não, ela é legal =D

**GabyTenorio:** Tentando... e eles vão chegar lá, na hora certa... eu acho que as coisas rapidas demais não dão muito certo... anyway. Espero que goste desse capitulo.


	12. Chapter XI

**

* * *

Por trás do ódio

* * *

**

**Capitulo XI – Isabella Swan.**

O vento passou por eles, e levou o perfume de Edward as narinas de Bella. Foi como se ela tivesse tomado a dose mais graciosa de prazer. Edward parou para observá-la, era incrível como a beleza dela era bem mais radiante do que a de qualquer outro de sua espécie. Ele não cansava de se surpreender com a minuciosas coisas que encontrava nela.

- Eu era uma garota normal – Bella começou, não sabia porque exatamente de estav contando a historia que ela mais tinha vergonha, mas ela simplesmente queria lhe contar.

- Perdão, mas eu não consigo imaginar você como uma garota normal, acho que deveria ser no mínimo a beleza mais radiante do país.

- Não exagere – Bella respondeu – Como eu lhe dizia, eu morava aqui em Forks, meu pai era chefe de policia, e eu era a filha única do casal mais encantador da cidade, minha mãe era o exemplo da mulher perfeita. Quando completei dezenove anos, um novo policial chegou a cidade, ele ajudaria meu pai – Bella parou por um minuto, e olhou para Edward dando um meio sorriso – Quando eu tinha dezenove anos, você não havia nem nascido, era 1892, um bom ano eu acredito, mas não importa.

- O que o ajudante de seu pai tinha haver com a historia – Edward perguntou não interessado pelo fato dela ser mais velha que ele.

- Então, ele parecia ser uma pessoa legal, encantadora. Conseguiu arrancar ate o ultimo elogio de meu pai, ao ponto de enganar a todos e fazer-me ser sua noiva. Jacob era um bom amigo, alguém que eu realmente tinha uma relação amigável, mas não era nada além disso. E eu não queria casar-me com ele, simplesmente não o amava.

- Ele te fez alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou um pouco exaltado.

- Minha família tinha posses, minha mãe herdara varias fazendas de meus avós, e meu pai era dono de algumas propriedades da cidade. Foi na noite de núpcias que Jacob mostrou sua verdadeira face – Bella contou, sentiu cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo ganhar vida, era como se milhares de gotas de ódio e raiva fossem despejados em cada célula de seu corpo congelado.

- O que ele fez?

- Meus pais haviam nos dado uma casa, ficava bem ao lado da deles, seriamos vizinhos, e isso me agradava muito. Naquela noite, após o casamento, eu e ele fomos para a nossa casa, mesmo que ainda tivessem alguns convidados. Eu já me sentia preparada para fazer coisas que não estavam em meus desejos, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Ela parou por um momento, e se perdeu nas lembranças turvas de sua vida como Isabella Swan.

- Eu perdi minha vida naquele dia – Ela suspirou – Perdi minhas mais humanas manias, perdi minha inocência e chego a acreditar que parte de minha identidade morreu ali.

Mais uma pausa se fez, ela tentava encontrar palavras para narrar aquele fato tão longínquo. Edward esperava pacientemente, desejando está vivo naquela época para poder vingar-se.

- Ele disse pra mim não tirar o vestido, disse que estava absolutamente perfeita trajando aquela pesada roupa. Apenas pediu que eu ficasse no quarto, esperando ele aparecer. Eu tinha medo de Jacob, principalmente quando ele usava aquele tom misterioso. Então eu o obedeci. Pouco tempo depois ele me apareceu na porta, trazendo uma arma consigo.

''Aquilo me assustou, perguntei-me o que ele estava fazendo com uma arma na nossa noite de núpcias, mas estava muito assustada para expor meu medo. Não foi necessário que eu abrisse minha boca para ele perceber que estava me assustando. Disse que era para mim pegar aquela arma, e era para ir a casa de meus pais, esperar por ele lá, sem soltar em segundo algum aquele objeto. Quando ele me passou a arma, mostrou que também tinha uma, e disse que era para mim ter medo, pois aquilo seria apenas o começo da brincadeira.''

Ela pausou mais uma vez, olhou nos olhos de Edward e os encontrou em chamas, não sabia, exatamente, explicar o que elas significavam, mas aquilo fez com que ela continuasse.

- Na casa de meus pais estava apenas eles dois, e Claire, uma menininha de três anos de idade, ela fora abandonada na porta de meus pais, e eles decidiram adotá-la. A mando de Jacob, escondi a arma entre meu vestido, mas eu estava tão nervosa que minha mãe percebeu que tinha algo de errado.

'' Então vamos começar' Foi o que Jacob falou, ele aparecera repentinamente na sala, trancou a porta atrás de si, e caminhou ate onde eu estava. Nesse momento ele usou a arma dando um tiro para o teto. E mandou que meus pais e Claire se sentassem em três cadeiras que tinham ali.

'' Então minha adorável esposa, qual você prefere primeiro?' ele perguntou, ele tinha outra arma, e usou uma para apontar na minha cabeça, enquanto a outra pairava em Claire. Ela era uma pequena adorável, já amava como se fosse minha irmã, ou talvez ate uma filha. Na suportei ver aquilo.

'' Qual você prefere? Não adianta protelar, todos eles vão morrer, você só tem que decidir a ordem' ele perguntou novamente, o sorriso maníaco no rosto dele, e as gargalhadas de prazer ao ver que estava me causando diferentes tipos de sentimentos, foram as coisas mais absurdas que eu tinha presenciado.

- Você escolheu? – Edward perguntou.

- Meu pai se colocou a disposição, e disse que era para fazer tudo com ele, mas que deixasse eu, minha mãe e Claire em paz. Então foi que as coisas pioraram. Jacob mandou que eu atirasse em meu pai.

Se ela pudesse chorar, estaria derramando rios de lagrimas naquele momento. Quando Bella se lembrava daquela historia era como se todo o ódio do mundo não fosse suficiente para ser jogado sobre Jacob.

- Eu não tive escolha, estava muito assustada, e não era corajosa suficiente para deixar-me morrer. Eu sou o pior tipo de pessoa, mas eu fiz o que ele mandou, e foi como se a primeira parte de mim tivesse levado aquele tiro.

- Claro que não Bella, você estava sobre o efeito de um sádico, uma pessoa que soube te controlar.

- Ele fez o mesmo com minha mãe, com ela eu relutei mais. Foi preciso que ele atirasse em Claire para que eu fizesse o que ele mandava. E por ultimo veio a minha menina, eu a amava tanto. Me tornava uma criança quando estava com ela. Claire ainda estava viva, o tiro que ele dera fora na perna esquerda, ela apenas chorava de dor, e pedia que eu não fizesse aquilo – Mesmo sem precisar, Bella tomou um longo suspiro, enchendo seus pulmões falecidos de ar – Eu não iria fazer, estava disposta a deixar que ele me matasse, mas então, Jacob começou a atirar loucamente em cada parte de seu corpo, chegando ao ponto em que Claire me implorasse para acabar com aquilo. Os olhinhos azuis cintilaram em meio as lagrimas, ela implorou para que eu acabasse com aquilo, e então eu fiz.

As ultimas palavras de Bella saíram em um sussurro quase inaudível para ouvidos humanos. Ela ficou em silêncio, esperando o julgamento de Edward. Eram poucas as pessoas que ouviam aquela historia e não ficavam horrorizadas, e ate com uma pontada de repugnância por ela.

- Depois daquilo, eu já não me importava com o que ele iria fazer. E então Jacob repetiu a cena. Pegou minha arma e colocou mais duas balas. E fez o mesmo com as dele, depois, ele fez comigo o mesmo que fez com Claire. Começou a atirar em mim, ate chegar ao ponto que eu não agüentei, e tentei acabar com a minha própria vida. Eu usei a arma para atirar, não tive coragem de usa-la em minha cabeça, atirei em meu coração, acreditando que seria letal.

- E o que aconteceu depois? – Edward não conseguiu controlar a curiosidade.

- Carlisle e a família dele moravam perto da minha casa. Eu estava chegando a morte quando a queimação começou. Eu definitivamente estava fadada a sofrer todos o tipos de dores antes de chegar a eternidade. Quando abria meus olhos,Nicholas estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, e pedindo perdão a cada cinco palavras.

- E Jacob? – Edward perguntou ainda mais curioso.

- Jacob colocou fogo na casa, e depois fugiu para a cidade, Nicholas disse que eu estava em meus últimos segundos de vida quando me tirou da casa em chamas. Então Jacob contou uma falsa historia a todos da cidade. Disse que eu havia matado meus pais e Claire, e tentei matar ele também, só que ele conseguiu fugir. Para todos eu era uma louca suicida, e por mais que nunca tivessem encontrado meu corpo, eu fui dada como morta.

- Então quer dizer que ele saiu ileso? – Edward perguntou derramando a frustração em suas palavras.

- Claro que não –Bella respondeu deixando que um suspiro um pouco mais ''feliz'' saísse –Jacob estava em companhia durante todo o tempo. Naquela época, a família estava toda reunida, eu fui a ultima a entrar, mas nenhum deles teve coragem de fazer algo contra Jacob, disseram que a decisão estava em minhas mãos.

- O que você fez?

- Acho que já deu para perceber que sou muito vingativa, não? – Bella deu um pista, e viu os olhos de Edward brilharem ao perceber que ela não deixara barato o que ele fizera – No dia de meu aniversario de casamento, por alguma ironia, era o dia das bruxas. Jacob desfrutava de um vinho, na mansão que ele havia comprado com o dinheiro de minha herança, tudo que pertencia a minha família passou a ser dele. Naquela noite, eu estava preparada para fazer ele implorar pela morte, assim como fizera com Claire.

- Você fez o mesmo que ele? – Edward perguntou assustado.

- Não, fiz pior – Bella deu um sorriso angelical, que não combinava com seu tom de voz – Veja, ele estava sozinho na enorme mansão, desfrutando de um vinho, e rindo enquanto lembrava da minha morte. E então eu apareci. Usando um vestido de noiva exatamente igual ao de nosso casamento. Eu nunca o vi tão assustado, a pele morena avermelhada tomou uma cor pálida, e eu quase o matei do coração.

- Você o matou? – Edward perguntou ainda mais surpreso.

- Ele era um fraco, viveu apenas mais uns dois meses – Bella respondeu, deixando Edward mais curioso – Eu estava com sede de vingança, minha raiva maior foi pelo o que ele tinha feito com meus pais e Claire, não por ele ter me matado, mas por ter feito eu matar meus pais, e minha menina. Eu arranquei cada dedo de seu pés, e depois os de sua mãos, a dor que ele sentia era bem maior que a minha, pelo menos fisicamente, e depois disso, o fiz tentar se matar, é claro que eu não deixei. Estava tudo planejado, quando um amigo dele chegou, Jacob ainda estava vivo, e foi levado para o hospital. Ele sobreviveu, é claro, mas todos acreditaram que ele estava ficando louco. Ele disse que eu tinha feito aquilo com ele, mas eu já tinha implantado provas que ele tinha tentado suicídio, e para todos eu estava morta. Antes de sua morte eu apareci outras vezes no sanatório que ele estava internado, ate que ele se matou.

Bella ficou calada nesse momento, já não tinha mais o que falar, e estava curiosa para saber da reação de Edward.

Ele estava completamente parado ao seu lado, não com medo, e sim atrás de palavras para poder expressar o que ele pensava. Imaginou rapidamente as cenas que Bella narrara, e em seguida viu que ela estava abalada, e ele definitivamente não gostava de ver Isabella daquela maneira. Precisa escutar o som do sorriso dela.

- Só para minha segurança, eu já não estou mais na sua lista negra, não é? – Edward perguntou ao final de seus pensamentos, e então conseguiu o que queria.

- Não, nesse momento somente Alec e Jane fazem parte dela.

- Tenho pena de Jane, mas no fundo eu sei que ela merece... em uma de minhas rebeliões ela abusou de seu poder em Emma, há alguns anos depois de eu ter entrado na guarda dos Volturi. Mas quanto a Alec, acho que você deveria ponderar, ele realmente não sabe o que faz, é altamente controlado pela irmã.

- Mas...

- Vai por mim, ele realmente não gosta de fazer o que faz, mas se ele não fizer parte dos Volturi, ele não tem para onde ir.

- Poderia ter vindo para cá, ser um de nós.

- A única que pessoa que ele tem é Jane, a única e verdadeira família dele, que motivação ele teria para ser rival dela?

A resposta de Edward tocara na no coração de Bella, ele estava certo, era fácil para Bella entender Alec vendo ele daquela maneira. Mas de qualquer jeito ele estaria do outro lado, do lado dos inimigos.

- Acho melhor voltarmos – O sussurro de Bella fora alto suficiente para Edward ouvir – Nicholas e os outros podem está preocupados, aliás, eles já estão cercando a gente.

- Você tem razão – Edward respondeu e em um movimento já estava de pé, estendendo uma mão para Bella levantar-se. Era irônico a maneira que ele tratava ela como se fosse uma humana, mas ela gostara e aceitara o gesto.

- Obrigada – Ela agradeceu quando ficou de pé, o espaço que os separava era mínimo, curto suficiente para que eles sentissem ondas magnéticas tentando fazer os corpos deles se chocarem.

- Então agora somos amigos? – Ele perguntou.

- Isso parece uma boa idéia – Ela respondeu. Deu um meio sorriso e tocou o rosto de Edward com sua mão esquerda – Obrigada por paciente.

- Eu tenho a eternidade para você – Foi a resposta que Edward deu para a sua amada.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Bom, como eu não sei quando vou ter tempo essa seman, e estou super inspirada para essa historia, então estou postando descontroladamente.

Sei que vocês estão loucas para o primeiro beijo, e acreditem, eu também estou, mas bom, eu acho que eles precisam se acostumar um com o outro antes de mergulharem na paixão... Mas ja está chegando, o primeiro beijo, e o momento de casal deles, acho que o proximo capitulo.

Só para avisar, o Alec vai aparecer... antes da guerra, e vai ser muito importante

**Rachel Bastos:. **Bom, eu viajei legal com a hitoria do Edward, imaginei ele com as irmãs... e bom, eu pirei com a historia da Bella. Que bom que voce gostou, e entende porque eles estão TÃO devagar... mas no proximo capitulo, vai ser narrado coisas de casais entre eles dois, e o Edward vai fazer a Bella ficar mais encantada... não posso mais falar.

**Thiara:.**O primeiro beijo deles vai ser algo bem fofinho... planejado pelo Edward, e lemon? Bom, vai acontecer no capitulo XIII. Que bom que voce gostou.

**Karlinha: **Que bom que você gostou. Espero que tenha gostado da historia da Bella.

**Fran:.**Pronto, espero que goste desse capitulo, e ja estou escrevendo o proximo.

**Marcelle:** Prontinho, espero que tenha gostado.


	13. Chapter XII

**Por Trás do Ódio**

**Capitulo XII - Você e Eu**

Cada minuto era contado como horas. Parecia que a tensão estava cada vez maior, por mais que as previsões de Alice afirmassem que a batalha ocorreria em duas semanas, muitos dos vegetarianos sentiam-se como aquele fosse seu ultimo dia.

Os treinamentos estavam cada vez mais prósperos. Vampiros com habilidades extras estavam ansiosos, confiando em seus dons. Os principais eram Nicholas, que já tinha o controle de seu poder; Bella, que conseguia estender seu escudo em uma grande área; e Sophia Denali.

Sophia era uma jovem garota, aparentava ter seus 17 anos, e era a mais nova integrante dos Denali. Seu dom era de bastante ajuda, e talvez ate evitasse a batalha que estava por vim. Carlisle estava bastante esperançoso em relação a ela. Sophia tinha o peculiar dom de controlar as pessoas, ela tomava o controle da mente da vitima, então tinha o que desejava. Talvez ela conseguisse fazer o Volturi desistirem da guerra.

Mas de um jeito ou de outro todos os 46 vegetarianos estavam preparados para uma batalha, só não conseguiam imaginar como seria a perda de alguém.

Era difícil de admitir, mas necessário. Estavam lidando com os reis de sua espécie, eles eram bem mais preparados e menos civilizados, ou seja, pouco se importariam se um deles precisasse de ajuda. Diferente dos vegetarianos, eles eram de alguma maneira quase humanos, e sem duvida protegeriam uns aos outros durante a guerra.

Era horrível a dor de imaginar a família Cullen sem seu patriarca, como ficariam sem Carlisle, não tinha nem mesmo como se imaginar esse feito. E Esme? Esme sem duvida era uma figura insubstituível, seu lugar não podia ser desocupado, ela simplesmente não podia morrer. Mas e os outros?

Rosalie, a linda e perfeita mulher. Ela sem duvida faria uma grande falta, principalmente para aqueles que a conheciam de verdade, principalmente para Emmet.

Emmet, a figura grande que lembrava um urso, o ser mais engraçado e de bem com a vida que já se conhecera, ele simplesmente morreria por sua família, morreria pelo amor de sua eternidade, e sem duvida aquele Cullen faria a falta sem palavras para caracterizar.

E ainda tinha Alice, aquela parte da família que arruma tudo, que uni todos e dar força. Ela não morreria, ninguém deixaria. Sua figura pequena como a de uma criança era tão importante a ponto de cogitarem a idéia de não deixá-la ir na batalha, e Jasper parecia muito contente com essa idéia. Jasper era aquele ser que quase ninguém percebia ou lembrava, se mantinha no escuro, mas era de extrema importância.

E ainda tinha Isabella, o que seria se Isabella morresse enquanto vingava-se do ser que mais odiava?

Edward preferia nem cogitar a idéia, mas era impossível esquecer essa pequena possibilidade ao lembrar-se dos feitos de sua antiga família.

- Você poderia me dizer onde estamos indo – Reclamou Bella. Ela estava sentada no banco de carona do mais novo carro da família Cullen. Um Bugatti Veyron preto. Pertencia a Bella, mas desde que as coisas se esclareceram, tudo que era dela, também pertencia a Edward.

Esses dois estavam cada vez mais próximos, passavam o dia juntos, às vezes conversando, revelando algo de seu passado para o outro. Mas certas vezes apenas ficavam em silencio, controlando a vontade que tinham de avançar no outro e acabar com aquela historia de serem cautelosos. Estava sendo mais difícil para Edward, é claro, pois ele via o desejo nos olhos de Bella, mas tinha medo suficiente de acabar com tudo para manter-se quieto. Mal sabia ele que o que Isabella mais queria era desfrutar de seus lábios uma primeira vez.

- Você vai saber, assim que nos aproximarmos – Foi a resposta de Edward. Ele dirigia com a maior velocidade que o carro permitia.

Ao lado de fora, as arvores do caminho mais pareciam um borrão esverdeado que uma floresta.

- Você sabe que odeio suspense, eu acho que a comentei isso uma vez – Isabella refletiu, mas ela não estava realmente chateada, enquanto fingia a raiva de está sendo surpreendida, seus lábias torciam-se em um sorriso.

- Você vai adorar, pelo menos eu espero isso – Edward respondeu, tirou um das mãos do volante e colocou sobre a de Bella. Já tinham saído de casa há aproximadamente uma hora, e já estavam perto de Seattle.

- Sabe? – Isabella quebrou o silencio mais uma vez – Você nunca me contou uma coisa, e eu realmente estou curiosa para saber.

-Não posso negar nenhuma resposta a você, fique a vontade para perguntar.

- Na verdade são duas – Alertou ela, e nesse momento sua visão se encheu pelo brilho de um parque localizado na entrada de uma cidade pequena, próxima a Seattle.

- Mantenho a mesma resposta – Respondeu Edward tentando adivinhar o que Bella estava querendo perguntar.

- Bom, antes de mim. Você se envolveu com outra pessoa? – Ela perguntou olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas. Edward suspirou deixando que o riso dele permanecesse impecavelmente melodioso – Não precisa esconder nada, eu quero saber a verdade.

- Bom, sinceramente? – Ele começou.

- Por favor.

- Teve uma pessoa, mas não deu certo, nossa atração era completamente insignificante comparado a nossa. E faz muito tempo.

Uma pontada tomou Bella, e ela logo reconheceu os ciúmes como algo doloroso. Por mais que tivesse querendo a sinceridade, ela não gostou.

- Hey, o que senti por Lydia foi algo como nada, eu já nem lembrava direito dela. A diferença é como o sol perto de um grão de areia. Você é o meu sol e todos os outros são míseros grãos de areia – Edward comentou vendo que Bella manteve seus olhos fixos nas mãos – Estou falando a verdade.

- Não se preocupe comigo, você é muito... bonito não é a palavra certa, mas pode dar uma leve idéia da situação, mas não importa. Você é muito perfeito para ter ficado quase cem anos sem ninguém.

- Literalmente eu fiquei, o que aconteceu comigo em Lydia não foi nada.

- Tudo bem – Bella respondeu estampando um sorriso forçado para provar suas palavras. Nesse momento, o carro freio bruscamente em uma vaga perfeita para aquele carro. - Você não quer saber sobre mim? – Perguntou ela.

- Eu tenho medo da resposta – Admitiu Edward – Nicholas nunca se deixou pensar nada a esse respeito, e nunca falou.

- Então você não sabe – Ela murmurou.

- Você quer falar? – Edward perguntou, ele sinceramente estava dividido entre duas partes muito significantes.

- Bom, Jacob não foi o único homem da minha vida. Digo, eu sou uma vampira com mais de cem anos virgem – Bella riu de sua frase, e Edward aliviou um pouco o ciúmes que tomou ele – No entanto, eu e Nicholas confundimos o amor uma vez.

- Pelo menos eu sei que meu maior concorrente já teve sua chance – Edward refletiu – Você tem medo de estarmos confundindo tudo? Por isso tem tanta cautela?

Aquela pergunta fora bastante surpreendente para Bella. Ela realmente não tinha uma resposta, ainda não tinha visto aquilo da maneira que ele acabara de colocar, e ate que fazia sentindo.

- Não precisa responder – Edward murmurou, ela continuou em silencio, parada e pensando naquilo – Vem, vamos aproveitar um pouco do parque. Você disse que gostava, então pensei em uma distração, aquela tensão não é uma boa idéia.

- Tudo bem – Bella falou, ela abriria a porta ao seu lado, mas o cavalheirismo de Edward era bem mais refinado que ela podia imaginar, e em questão de segundos ele já estava ao lado dela – Tem humanos aqui, você não deveria se expor dessa maneira.

- É difícil lembrar de alguma coisa quando estou com você, só consigo ser eu mesmo.

O clima um pouco pesado, aliviou um pouco, e eles caminharam juntos para a entrada. Crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, alternavam entre brinquedos e barracas com guloseimas. Também tinham os mais diversos casais, mas nenhum era ofuscante suficiente perto de Edward e Bella. Caminhavam colados um ao outro, não de mãos dadas, mas Edward mantinha um braço na cintura de Bella, enquanto ela segurava a mão do outro.

O tempo ali parecia perfeito, longe de qualquer vestígio de vampiros, guerra... ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse relacionado a apenas eles dois. Já tinham aproveitado dos mais variados brinquedos românticos do parque, e estavam entrando na roda gigante quando Bella encontrou a resposta para a pergunta de Edward. Ela esperou o brinquedo ranger em sinal de movimento para começar.

- Não – Ela respondeu segura e tomou a atenção dos olhos confusos de Edward – Não acho que a nossa situação seja a mesma que tive com Nicholas. Por você é algo bem mais real e... certo. Carlisle me disse uma vez, que quando encontramos a nossa metade, é como uma impriting, ninguém mais serve. E eu sinto como se tivéssemos uma força maior que essa nos ligando.

Ela estava contente em poder colocar a resposta em palavras tão intensas. Edward gostou do que ouviu, e um sorriso enfeitou o rosto mais belo do universo. Sem duvida a união deles era bem mais forte que aquela lenda de impriting, era algo que não tinha palavras para explicar. Uma força maior que já não tinha mais barreiras para derrubar, exceto uma que não tinha como se vencer, a morte.

- Eu já sabia disso – Ele respondeu. A roda gigante rangeu mais uma vez quando parou, deixando que o carrinho que eles estavam parassem no topo.

- Acho que está na hora de fazermos uma coisa – Bella tomou coragem para expor sua vontade – Eu posso?

Ela estava inclinada, os lábios em uma distancia quase nula. E os olhos deles brilhavam mais que qualquer outra coisa naquele lugar.

- Eu sou seu, faça comigo o que desejar.

Sem duvida aquilo era perfeito, era o momento mais esperado durante os últimos quarenta anos da eternidade de Edward, e finalmente estava se realizando. Bella se moveu cautelosamente, aproveitando a graciosa força que diminuía cada vez mais a distancia entre eles, ate que os lábios foram pressionados, e foi como se duas peças de um quebra-cabeça tivessem se encontrado.

Os lábios de Edward eram macios, doce, e de alguma maneira quentes para Bella. Começou calmo, nos primeiros segundos Bella e Edward aproveitaram do choque eletrizante de sentirem o primeiro sabor do amado, mas logo eles queriam mais que apenas tocarem os lábios. Bella permitiu que Edward avançasse mais, puxou Edward para mais perto e perdeu o ar com aquele verdadeiro beijo.

O carrinho voltou a correr seu caminho, mas eles não perceberam, deixaram-se levar pela excitação do momento. Definitivamente eles estavam na bolha da felicidade. Mas aquela bolha era sensível demais, pelo menos tinha que ser ali.

Eles nem perceberam que o brinquedo parou, e foi preciso que um senhor pigarreasse para que seus lábios separassem-se. Fora difícil conseguir, era como se eles estivessem colados.

- Perdão – Pediu Edward fazendo sua melhor expressão de constrangimento, mas assim que deu a costa para o senhor ele abriu o maior sorriso que seus lábios conseguiam. - Acho que podíamos voltar para casa, de repente esse lugar ficou cheio demais, você não acha?

Era mais que evidente o contentamento de Edward. O sorriso que esboçava não era suficiente para demonstra a felicidade que sentia. Seus braços tomaram Bella de uma maneira diferente, como se tentasse mostrar que ela dele e de mais ninguém.

- Eu acho que você está certo – Bella respondeu deixando-se aproveitar das estranhas emoções que a tomavam.

- Quer ir para casa? – Ele perguntou.

- Acho que essa hora não tem ninguém naquele lugar que você e Nicholas estavam, podíamos aproveitar.

**Fim do capitulo.

* * *

**

**Gabytenorio:** Sim, vai ter lemon [ate que enfim].

**Kinha:**. Ah, eu não sei de onde tive essa idéia, mas ai está... é uma boa desculpa para a Bella ser vingativa... Eu não sou tão malvada assim, para falar a verdade nem vingativa eu sou, pelo contrario, sou boazinha ate demais... Que bom que você gostou.

**Aline , Pandora, Thiara, Fran, Marcelle, Mayara:** Bom, ai está o capitulo, espero que tenham gostado =D

**Rachel Bastos:.** Que bom que você gostou, e também deu ênfase a frase do Edward, lol só o Edward para falar essas coisas [momento eu tenho inveja da Bella] Eu adoro o Alec, acho ele muito fofo... aparecerá no próximo capitulo.

**Talizinha:.** Eu entendi seu ponto, então, meu ódio pelo Jacob não é por ele está em New Moon, eu já o odeio desde Twilight, não sei o motivo, tipo, você tem certa pessoas que a gente não gosta e pronta, e o isso aconteceu com Jacob. Não é por ele ter ficado super Best da Bella em New Moon, eu ate agradeço, pois graças a ele que a Bells pulou do penhasco e saiu viva para ir atrás do Edward [adoro essa parte]. Anyway não fiquei com raiva nem triste, você tem seu direito de opinar, e me desculpe por colocar o Jacob no papel de vilão... mas alguém tinha que ser... e eu sou apaixonada pelo James, e pelos Volturi, e pelos outros lobos e ate pelos simples humanos da escola [O Mike é um fofo], e como não gosto do Jacob, eu o usei


	14. Chapter XIII

**

* * *

Por Trás do Ódio

* * *

**

**Capitulo XIII – Com Amor**

Era inexplicável, não tinha palavras para descrever aquilo que acontecia com eles naquele momento.

Estavam tão perdidos na exuberância e no prazer de conhecerem melhor o corpo do outro, que Bella e Edward não sabiam dizer como chegaram ao segundo quarto do segundo andar da casa abandonada.

Por mais que sua mente não esquecesse de um mínimo detalhe de que tinham vivido naquele dia, eles estavam perdidos no desconhecido prazer que aquilo proporcionava. E nem ao menos tinham começado o processo.

Ele estava cauteloso, por mais que soubesse que ela era tão forte e indestrutível quanto ele, Edward viajava com suas mãos calmante, sentindo o poder que tinha sobre o corpo que agora voltava a viver.

Bella estava quieta, deixando que tudo acontecesse como sonhou quando era uma jovem humana. Deixou que Edward comandasse aquilo, e ficou feliz ao perceber que ele seria gentil e faria tudo o que ela quisesse. Um pensamento maldoso se fez na mente dela.

Ambos dividiam uma experiência desconhecida e eletrizante.

Era como se de repente seu corpo estivesse queimando por dentro, e as chamas estivessem crescendo cada vez mais, e explodiam onde seus corpos mantinham mais contato.

Os lábios não se desgrudavam, somente quando um tirou a blusa do outro, mas logo em seguida voltaram a brincar de beijar novamente, era absurdamente bom sentir o sabor dos lábios do outro. Era absurdamente bom aquilo que estavam fazendo.

A cena não era nem tão promiscua Bella ainda usava a calça jeans, e seu sutiã. Edward estava apenas de calça. A parte de Bella que tinha pensamentos nada perversos já tinha sido perdida em algum momento longínquo, e sua parte mulher estava bastante ansiosa para tirar aquela peça que ele usava.

Sem perceber ele já estavam deixando que um estranho som saísse de suas bocas. Não eram palavras, não era algo que eles tinham feito antes por causa de prazer. Gemidos escapavam entre os lábios que não se desgrudavam, e Bella estava começando a sentir uma estranha falta de ar quando os dedos habilidosos de Edward arrancaram o sutiã que ela usava.

- Você quer mesmo isso? – Edward perguntou para assegura-se, mesmo que não precisasse. Primeiro porque estava mais que evidente que Bella queria aquilo mais que qualquer coisa. Segundo porque ele não seria capaz de se segurar e parar com aquilo, não no estado que já se encontrava.

- Existem perguntas que não merecem respostas – Bella murmurou em um gemido audível para Edward, e então ele sentiu as mãos dela descerem timidamente ate a cintura dele, tirando sem muito esforço a calça que usava.

Eram tantas emoções que aconteciam naquele momento. Os dois estavam gostando, mas estavam assustados de alguma maneira.

Edward girou na cama levando Bella consigo, deixando ela ficar por cima dele.

Não sabiam o que fazer, nem se deveriam falar alguma coisa ou fazer algo diferente.

- Vamos deixar que nossos desejos comandem, ok? – Ele falou vendo que não era o único que não sabia o que fazer.

- Isso parece bom – Foi a resposta que recebeu – Mas meus desejos estão adormecidos por mais de cem anos, talvez eles estejam com mais energia que você possa agüentar.

Foi uma brincadeira que nem mesmo ela conseguia lembrar de onde tirara, fora tão espontânea que ficou feliz ao descobrir aquela sua face. Para Edward, aquela resposta foi sexy, um convite para que seus instintos masculinos acabassem com qualquer resto de timidez ou medo.

E então eles se entregaram de vez ao momento.

Edward ajudou Bella a tirar os restos das roupas que usavam, ate que começaram a sentir o calor do corpo do outro por completo.

Bella estava tão quente que Edward podia sentir calor, calor de desejo. Suas mãos avançaram para as pernas de Bella. Eles mantinham os corpos colados, uma respiração ofegante.

Os lábios que pouco se separavam, agora estavam um longe do outro, Bella mordia os seus, soltando leves suspiros de urgência, e Edward saboreava do corpo dela, enquanto percorria o caminho ate os seios.

Era visível os sinais de excitação. Bella contorcia-se, suspirava e gemia o nome de Edward. Não sabia o que causava aquele choque de calor de extrema maravilha. Poderia ser a boca dele, que fazia algo em seus seios, deixando que algo perto de seu estomago ficasse cada vez mais evidente e gritante por algo que ela não sabia o que era. Não sabia se era aquela parte do amado que roçava entre suas pernas, ameaçando fazer o que ela mais queria. Ou se era um conjunto de tudo.

- Você é melhor que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha provado – Edward murmurou rapidamente. Ele rolou os corpo mais um vez na cama e acabou por cair no chão, mas sem causar nenhum estrago neles, porem o chão não saiu tão ileso.

Pouco se importaram com o que estava ao redor deles.

Naquele momento somente eles existiam, nada além de seus corpos era real, apenas eles.

Sem mais delongas, e espera, eles se completaram.

Os olhos jamais se desencontraram enquanto se tornavam apenas um corpo, apenas um ser. Fora bem melhor que ambos poderiam esperar.

Sentir uma parte de Edward dentro de si fora a melhor que coisa que já experimentara na vida, e logo ela estava fazendo coisas que vinham em sua mente para poder tornar aquilo melhor que já era.

Ele vivia algo que nem de longe imaginara ser daquele jeito. Ela era perfeita para ele, perfeita fisicamente.

Estavam tão perdidos, que eles moviam-se de acordo com as necessidades que sentiam de fazer aquilo ainda melhor. Rolavam pelo chão, e mexiam seus corpo em contrações, Edward obedecendo os desejos de Bella para ele ir cada vez mais longe.

Ate que ele chegou no momento máximo de seu controle, e foi preciso apenas sentir o calor da respiração de Bella em seu peito, para que ele caísse no momento que eles queriam chegar.

Bella não se demorou, sentir Edward desfrutando do paraíso fora um convite para ela, e logo estavam vivendo os quarenta segundos mais intensos do amor.

- Por que você demorou tanto para aparecer? – Bella perguntou quando eles saíram do transe que viviam – Não acredito que me privou tanto tempo de saber o que era isso, vai ter que me recompensar.

- Não será nenhum sacrifício para mim, acredite – Edward respondeu, e então a colocou em cima dele, sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Eu não quero parar nunca mais, não entendo como Alice e Jasper e os outros conseguem parar, isso é demasiadamente perfeito para pensar em ficar sem ,durante os mais breves segundos com o amado.

E então os olhos de Edward brilharam, não estavam mais desfrutando apenas de amor carnal, pela primeira vez ela o chamou de amado. De certa forma de amor, seria também a primeira vez que ele escutaria ela dizer que o amava? Precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas sua mente apenas gritava uma única frase.

- Eu te amo – Ele deu voz aos seus pensamentos. Sua afirmação foi brilhante, intensa, sem nenhuma única nota de incerteza. Nunca escutara ninguém dizer tão convincentemente aquela frase. E Bella teve certeza que já poderia selar o romance, não precisava mais ter medo de algo que nunca existiu, ela poderia se entregar.

- Eu te amo – Repetiu a frase, tão certa quanto Edward. Ela viu os olhos dele brilharem quando ela cantou a afirmação, e gostou do efeito. Por um momento o coração dela pareceu se agitar e descarregar em seu corpo uma nova chama de alegria, satisfação. Ela descobriu que conseguia fazer Edward feliz, e isso a deixava radiante. Também gostou de dizer a frase tão pequena e significante, e descobriu que soava bem mais verdadeira quando ditas para Edward, o dono de seu corpo, sua mente e tudo que antes pertencia a ela. Bella agora era a sua escrava – EU TE AMO

Ela repetiu mais cinco vezes a frases, impressionando cada vez mais o amado, descobrindo que a cada vez que se declarava que um peso saia de suas costas, e eletrizantes chamas de alegria passavam por seu corpo.

O momento se prolongou. Diziam a pequena frase incontroláveis vez, sem cansar de escutar. Voltaram aos beijos e logo estava experimentando mais uma vez do prazer de ser apenas um.

Aos poucos, a cada vez que viviam o momento de completarem fisicamente o outro, eles esqueciam do mundo ao seu redor, esqueciam de qualquer outra coisa. Estavam entregues a si, e nem percebiam o que faziam com as coisas que o cercavam.

Passaram horas e horas ali. Vivendo intensamente o amor, se arrependendo de somente agora terem a chance de desfrutar daquilo.

A madrugada não fora suficiente, a manhã não seria suficiente, os dias, a eternidade. Nem a maior porção de tempo do mundo seria suficiente para eles cansarem de aproveitar aquilo.

Estavam acordando de mais um transe, quando um movimento foi feito na floresta, fazendo barulho suficiente para que eles escutassem e descobrissem que não estavam sozinhos.

- Eu vou matar quem ousa estragar nosso momento – Bella falou. Em um movimento ela estava de pé, caminhando nua pelo corredor, não sabia explicar como fora parar ali.

- Não me é alguém estranho – Edward falou – Mas está tentando manter a mente vazia.

A voz de Edward saiu preocupada, tensa. E logo ele passara por Bella e já colocava suas roupas com agilidade.

- Quem você acha que é? – Ela perguntou, emergindo na tensão dele.

- Não sei, fique aqui, vou descer e ver – Foi um ordem, estava claro no tom de voz dele.

- Quem é Edward? – Ela perguntou, desconfiada de que ele sabia quem estava rodando o local.

- Fica aqui, meu amor – Dessa vez foi um pedido, como se estivesse querendo protegê-la.

Ele a beijou e então saiu do quarto que estava devastado.

A curiosidade de Bella falava bem mais alto, e o medo também estava presente quando se viu sozinha.

Olhou rapidamente para o quarto e viu a bagunça que tinha feito. A cama velha que usaram no começo parecia um pouco torta, e o chão onde caíram estava com a madeira quebrada. Algumas outras coisas estavam fora do lugar e teve que parar de olhar para poder esquecer da noite que tivera, e então se concentrar no que estava acontecendo.

Pegou suas roupas, e coloco-as rapidamente, deu um jeito em seu cabelo bagunçado e então desceu as escadas, seguindo o perfume de Edward.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Bom, definitivamenteeu não sei escrever lemon. =/**

**Bom, quem será que ta rodando a floresta? Edwar sabe quem é...**

**Rachel Bastos:.** Eu também adoro as falas do Edward, fico toda derretida. Definitivamente ele acabou com minhas chances de namorar, eu fico procurando nos gaotos um minimo de semelhança com o Edward, mas é incrivel, não existe. Ate hoje só encontrei meninos como o Emmet [também serve né?]. Sim, eu amo o Alec, não vejo ele como inimigo, parece que ele faz parte dos Volturi apenas porque estava seguindo sua irmã, só isso. Aqui ele vai ser bonzinho, e também amo o ator que interpreta ele no filme, é muito fofo, vontade de apertar ele. Bom, ai está o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado, não sei se escrever lemon em terceira pessoa. O que achou?

**Gabytenorio:.** São mais de cem anos vivendo sem saber o que é bom... [para eles] Bom, eles também não sabem quanto tempo terão, aliás logo,logo terá a guerra e te que estar preparados para os desastres que isso pode causar. Não querem mais perder tempo. Bom, ai está o capitulo, o que vc achou?

**Kinha:.** Sim, finalmente eles vão se entregar. Bom, ai está o capitulo, o que vc achou? Espero que tenha gostado.

**Marcelle, Thiara, Mayara, Fran e Aline:. **Prontinho, finalmente eles se entregaram, não? Não sei se a lemon ficou boa, sou suspeita para falar. Mas o que vocÊs acharam? Bom, espero que tenham gostado.

**Lua Weasley Poter:. **Que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior. Também acho esse casal perfeito. Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse também.

**Pandora:.** Finco muito feliz que estaja gostando. Bom, espero que goste desse capitulo.

**Bjos**


	15. Chapter XIV

**

* * *

Por Trás do ódio

* * *

**

**Capitulo XIV – Avisos.**

A cena que Bella encontrara ao se aproximar de Edward era bastante confusa.

Seu amado não estava em uma posição de defesa ou ataque como deveria está. Ele não estava rosnando e muito menos com medo. Edward estava assustado, surpreendido, algo que Isabella nunca pensou ver.

Do outro lado da abertura entre as arvores estavam duas pessoas que ela muito bem conhecia. Mas que nunca imaginou ver em uma mesma cena, muito menos do jeito que eles estavam naquele minuto,

Sophia estava ali, a vampira pálida e congelada na magnífica beleza dos dezessete anos. Seus olhos dourados estavam congelados, surpresos e com medo, mas não era medo daquele que ela estava segurando a mão, era medo de Bella e Edward.

Ao lado de Sophia estava um dos Volturi que Bella mais odiava, e que agora não sabia se o queria morto ou se toda a raiva que tinha antes se tornara apenas pena. Sim, pena por descobri que ele realmente não gostava do que era, pena por ele ter que enfrentar tudo aquilo por causa de sua irmã, Edward contara todos os pensamentos de Alec e de outros Volturi em uma das tardes que eles passaram na clareira.

Consciente de que Bella vivia um momento muito perturbador, Edward afastara ela para seu lado, e a enlaçou com um de seus braços.

- Ele não vai fazer nada – Alertou Edward em um sussurro – Ela sabe o que esta fazendo.

As palavras de Edward funcionaram como um calmante para Bella, mas ela ainda estava preocupada com sofri. Ela realmente sabia que estava de mãos dadas com o inimigo?

Edward apertou mais Isabella, como se estivesse prevendo que ela não se sentia bem com aquilo.

- Bella – Sophia suspirou – Ele não é inimigo.

Agora podia saber o que Bella pensava? É isso? E só então a vampira de cabelos de chocolate percebeu que estava rosnando. Com um aperto de Edward ela se sentiu mais segura, e parou de fazer aquilo.

- Ele é um Volturi – Bella falou como se tivesse nojo de pronunciar aquele nome – Ele está do lado dos outros Sophia, ele é um daqueles que querem nos matar.

- Não – Sophia falou rapidamente e deixou um sorriso se fazer em seu rosto. Ela continuaria, mas nesse momento mais cinco vampiros chegaram a pequena clareira. Se tornava quase irônico os encontros que aconteciam em meio as arvores. Os vegetarianos deveriam agradecer por não ser um época de caça.

Carlisle estava ao lado de Bella, como se sempre estivesse ali. Logo atrás estavam Emmet, Jasper e Alice, e ao lado de Edward estava Tanya.

- Sophia – A loira falou incrédula com o que via – O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Tanya era como uma irmã mais velha para Sophia, foi ela que a criara, ela que salvara aquela jovem de um acidente que todos de sua família humana morreram. Tanya amava Sophia como a filha que nunca teve.

- Não é nada disso que estão pensando – Falou a jovem – Alec não é inimigo.

- Explique-se – Jasper falou. Seu tom era tão estridente que chegou a assustar ate Alice.

- É uma longa historia – A menina voltou a responder – Eu e Alec estamos juntos, para resumo de tudo.

- Como é que é? – O comentário foi de Emmet, e tinha uma pontada de diversão no fundo de sua fala.

- Alec e eu estamos juntos – Ela repetiu.

- Eu a amo – Ele falou pela primeira vez, e surpreendeu ate mesmo a menina que estava ao seu lado. Sem que ninguém percebesse eles apertaram as mãos, como se nunca mais fossem solta-las.

- Sophia... – Tanya começou.

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas tenho algo mais importante para falar agora. Alec estava me avisando, os Volturi vão atacar amanhã, não semana que vem como você previu Alice, eles mudaram de idéia.

- Sophia você está dando informações nossas para eles? – Tanya parecia frustrada, em um misto de raiva e outra coisa que não tinha palavras.

- Eu nunca trairia a confiança de Sophia – Alec respondeu – E tudo que ela me fala fica guardado apenas em meus pensamentos.

- Você não precisa falar para que o resto de seu clã saiba o que você pensa – Jasper murmurou furioso.

- Aro não me toca, sou insignificante para ele. De qualquer maneira eu não faço mais parte deles.

- Não? – A surpresa veio de Carlisle, e ele gostou do que ouviu.

- Não – Parecia doer no jovem vampiro de olhos vermelhos falar aquilo – Não estou mais com eles, posso amar minha irmã, mas por Sophia é algo muito maior. Não vou fazer tanta falta também.

- Isso sim é surpreendente, ta poderosa não é Sophia? – A ironia de Emmet poderia ate causar risos, se os outros vegetarianos não estivessem esperando uma confirmação da palavras de Alec, estavam esperando que Edward falasse algo.

- Eu estou falando a verdade – Alec insistiu – Também quero avisar, eles são quarenta, sem mim, as esposas não entrarão na batalha, vão apenas assistir. Aro, Caius e Marcus estarão na briga. Marcus quer lidar com Carlisle. Aro e Caius estão querendo avançar em Vladmir e Eleazar, sabemos que eles estão com vocês. Afron, Chealse, Lydia, Demetri, Corin e Santiago atacaram apenas os Cullen. Felix vai avançar em você Edward, e os ouros vão cuidar do resto de vegetarianos.

- E você? vai ficar assistindo? Ou vai lutar conosco? – Jasper perguntou.

- Não estou mais com eles, mesmo que saiam vitoriosos eu não sou mais um Volturi, deixo tudo para trás por Sophia, mas não me peçam para entrar nesta batalha. Por mais que eu não seja mais um deles minha irmã estará, e eu não posso lutar contra ela.

- Então vai ficar assistindo? – Perguntou Tanya.

- É o que pretendo. Estava pedindo para Sophia ficar comigo.

- E eu estava dizendo que não iria, eu também te amo Alec, mas vou lutar com minha família - A jovem falou. Eles trocaram olhares, e foi o suficiente para que os outros presentes sentissem-se mal.

Era evidente que eles tinham alguma conexão forte, apenas aqueles que conheciam e tinham encontrado sua outra parte da alma que entendia o que eles tinham.

Bella estava bem mais calma, e no momento que os dois trocavam olhares, ela viu a mesma cena que estava diante dela, sendo interpretada por ela e por Edward.

- Eles falam a verdade – Edward falou por fim – Carlisle, você entende Alec, certo? Podemos acolhe-lo? Mesmo que ele não participe?

- Claro que sim – O patriarca Cullen falou – Não obrigaria ninguém a participar disso, nem mesmo meus filhos. Alec, pode contar conosco. E muito obrigado pelos avisos.

- Eu sei o quanto Sophia os ama, é o mínimo que posso fazer. Alias, eles não sabem com que armas lidarão amanhã. Digo, conhecem o poder de Nick, Edward, Renata e Bella, mas tem a esperança de que Nicholas não use. Eles estão completamente desprevinidos das armas de vocês. No entanto, eles também tem muitas. Minha irmã é a principal, mas também contamos com Chealse, que vai ter problemas com Sophia – Ele pareceu se divertir com a idéia – Efron pode causar a ilusão de que é invisível, e Santiago é o mais forte vampiro que já conheci.

- Ele é meu – Emmet pareceu animado com a idéia – Vamos ver se ele é mais forte que eu.

O olhar de Carlisle passou rapidamente para seu filho mais moleque e aventureiro. Realmente não gostou da idéia, ele não gostava nem de pensar nas batalha, quanto mais de ver seus filhos nela.

- Bom, eu só peço que poupem minha irmã. Estarei torcendo por vocês, mas espero que ela tenha uma segunda chance.

- Vamos fazer o possível, queremos apenas nos defender.

- Eu sei, não entendo ate hoje porque essa batalha, Aro nunca pareceu se interessar por essas coisas, e não concordo ate hoje.

- Mais uma vez obrigado – Carlisle disse – Suas informações foram muito importantes.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer – Repetiu Alec.

Ate aquele momento Bella estava parada. Sua mente estava perdida nas palavras de Alec. As imagens da batalha, dos vampiros que eles teriam que enfrentar daqui há poucas horas, de repente ela ficou com medo, e seu corpo estremeceu.

Ela conhecia Felix, já o tinha visto uma vez há muito tempo, era um homem de porte físico bastante intimidador, alto e frio. Imaginou ele e seu amado Edward travando uma batalha, e seu medo aumentou.

Na mente de Edward as coisas não eram diferentes, ele via sua Bella em uma briga perigosa pela vida. Podia ver ela com Jane, que com certeza estaria preparada para uma batalha, também via Bella com Lydia.

Lydia certamente avançaria em Bella, Edward e ela estavam tentando algo na época em que eles se conheceram, Edward só acabara aquele caso porque estava apaixonado pela vampira vegetariana, e por mais que tentasse esconder, Lydia ficou sabendo do verdadeiro motivo.

Eles se abraçaram, como se os pensamentos tivessem se tornado apenas um.

- Bom, acho melhor voltarmos para casa, precisamos alertar aos outros o que aconteceu, e como se prevenir. Alec, você falaria tudo o que sabe para os outros? Por favor? – Carlisle pediu.

Alec pareceu divido, ele estaria traindo sua antiga família. Antes de responder a Carlisle, seus olhos rubis pararam em Edward e Bella, e ele viu a felicidade de seu antigo amigo, viu que ele parecia satisfeito em ter abandonado os Volturi. Depois ele viu a morena ao seu lado, viu seus olhos dourados brilharem em expectativa, descobrindo assim que ajudaria muito na sua entrada na família caso ajudasse.

- Vou fazer tudo para ajudá-los – Foi a resposta que sua voz cantou por fim.

- Então vamos – Sophia parecia animada. Puxou a mão de Alec e eles desapareceram pelas arvores, logo atrás foram Tanya e Carlisle.

Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward e Bella continuaram no mesmo lugar, congelados.

- Temos que nos preparar – Alice cantou – Odeio quando mudam de idéia.

- Acho que já estamos preparados ate demais – Edward falou – Não há mais treinamentos. Eles vão atacar amanhã.

- Eu sei, mas... Jasper, quero falar com você – Ela falou vendo que não tinha argumentos.

- Vou atrás de minha loira – Emmet falou – E a propósito, é uma pena que só tenham vivido um dia a melhor parte da vida. Mas pelo menos aproveitaram bem, quase destruíram a casa.

- Ahh, Emmet, você fala cada besteira, todos vamos ficar bem. Temos mais chances que eles – Alice lembrou – Bom, vem Jasper.

O casal desapareceu da vista de Bella, e logo Emmet seguiu o mesmo caminho que Carlisle desaparecera a pouco.

E então eles estavam sozinhos de novo. Em silencio, com medo de falar algo.

- Por que o destino parece ter um complô contra nós dois? Por que não podemos apenas ser feliz? – Bella falou se aninhando no peito de Edward. Parecia que ela chorava por dentro. Um choro desesperado.

- Vamos ficar bem – Acalmou Edward abraçando-a – Depois disso, estaremos bem, e viveremos felizes, eu prometo.

- Estou com medo.

- Não vou deixar te machucarem, prometo.

- Mas e você, Felix é forte e...

- Está duvidando de mim? – Edward ironizou, e ela sorriu – Ele só parece forte, mas sou tão forte quanto ele, e ainda posso saber seus movimentos antes que ele me golpeie.

- Mas e minha família, se acontecer algo a Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Nicholas... eu não vou suportar.

- Bella, eles são só quarenta, somos quase cinqüenta, estamos em numeros maiores. E Nicholas tem domínio do dom dele, você sabe que isso é bem empolgante, podemos sair ilesos da batalha de amanhã.

Os olhos de Edward pareciam tão sinceros quanto suas palavras, e só aquilo que a fez quebrar o medo naquele momento e abraçar seu amado mais forte.

- Me promete uma coisa? – Ela pediu.

- O que você quiser.

- Vai ficar mais atento aos que atacarem você, não os que me atacarem, ok?

- Vou tentar – Edward respondeu. Ele sentiu a urgência em acabar com aquele assunto. E então a beijou nos lábios – Agora, vamos esquecer um pouco isso, quero está animado para batalha de amanhã, por que não me ajuda?

E como ele conseguia ser tão sedutor em um momento daqueles? Como ele conseguia pensar naquilo quando acabavam de descobrir como estavam planejando a batalha?

Bella não sabia, mas ela sentiu-se imediatamente tentada a proposta de Edward, e esqueceu completamente de tudo ao seu redor. Lhe deu mais um beijo, e de repente estava sendo carregada por seu amado.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

Bom, então, estamos chegando ao fim da fic... mas não é no proximo cap que ela vai acabar não, ok? Ainda tem....

**Pandora:. **Não, não... a Tanya é do bem... ela vai arrumar um macho para ela no fim da historia. E a Lydia vai ser quase insignificante, só vai aparecer na batalha final, mas a Bella vai acabar com ela. Que bom que gostou do capitulo.

**Rachel Basto:.** Valeu, fico feliz por ter gostado da lemon deles, pensei exatamente isso. Não oderia ser algo muito... violento. É mesmo, a Steph deveria ter colocado mais detalhadamente aquela parte, existem livros bem piores... e nunca ninguem morreu porque leu... Fazer o que né? Muito Obrgada pelo comentario.

**Gabytenorio:.** Oii! Que bom que você amou o cap. Ahh fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu tenho um certo problemas com lemons, porque essas partes requerem o uso de palavras que eu não gosto de usar [coisas que mamis dizia que era feio ate hoje me assombram]. E também, eu só tenho quinze anos, não sou a melhor pessoa para escrever isso. Mas ainda bem que você gostou. FICO MUITO FELIZ.

**

* * *

**


	16. Chapter XV

**Por trás do ódio**

**Capitulo XV – Primeiro Ataque.**

A madrugada foi o momento mais tenso que Bella e Edward já tinham passado juntos. Fora bem pior que aquele momento em que Bella achava ter perdido seu irmão. Bem pior do que ver Bella brigando contra um de seus ex-colegas. Muito pior que a primeira vez em que ficaram sozinhos e não sabiam o que fazer.

A madrugada fora o momento em que eles diziam aos outros palavras encorajadoras, mas que no fundo tinha um adeus.

Sem duvida o medo estava presente no ar. Por maior que fossem seus números, por mais que soubessem que eram bem mais avantajados e informados que os inimigos. Todos os vegetarianos estavam com medo.

Os Volturi não eram um clã qualquer. Eles eram a realeza, eram os poderosos, e suas armas eram poderosas. Aro seria capaz de qualquer coisa para continuar com seu poder, Marcus e Caius não eram muito diferentes, e sua guarda era tão bem guiada, ou tão cega, que seriam capazes de morrer por aquele clã.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – As palavras de Esme eram positivas, mas seu sorriso não parecia tão confiante.

A sala da mansão Cullen nunca estivera tão cheia, quase cinqüenta vegetarianos estavam ali presentes. Todos nos braços daqueles que mais amavam.

O laço que unia aqueles vampiros era mais que incrível, bem mais forte que qualquer ligação que existia na Terra.

Nem os lobos, que habitavam algum lugar do mundo e que Carlisle já tivera o prazer de conhecer, nem mesmo a Impriting era tão forte quanto a ligação daqueles vampiros presentes na sala.

Os que não tinham companheiros se apegavam com seu amigo mais próximo. E pareciam ter menos medo do que poderia lhes acontecer.

Mas aqueles que tinham ao seu lado a alma gêmea, a sua outra metade... Esses sim estavam com medo, assustados, apavorados. Não tinham medo do que acontecesse algo com eles, mas com os seus companheiros.

Edward e Bella pareciam grudados, não saiam de perto um do outro em um segundo sequer, e só tinham chegado à casa alguns minutos antes da madrugada começar.

Esme e Carlisle estavam em uma bolha, sabiam que eles seriam os principais alvos, principalmente ele.

Emmet e Rose viviam um momento inacreditável, um momento em que somente eles existiam no universo.

Alice e Jasper estavam em uma conversa particular, os olhares deles jamais se separavam.

Os outros casais, Eleazar e Carmem, Sophia e Alec, Kate e Garret e os outros estavam presos em suas bolhas, faziam promessas de que caso algo acontecesse o outro iria atrás.

O silencio era quase absoluto, as respirações era quase inaudíveis, poucos se arriscavam a falar algo, ou fazer qualquer movimento que acabasse com o silencio. Estava tão calmo que foi surpreendente quando a voz de Alice cantou assustada.

- Droga – Ela arfou.

- O que foi – Carlisle perguntou.

- Eles adiantaram novamente, sabem que estamos preparados, resolveram atacar antes, decidiram nesse exato momento, já estão a caminho.

- Consegue ver onde eles estão? – Garret perguntou

- Estão próximos, chegam em menos de cinco minutos. Não pretendem parar para explicações nem nada do tipo.

- Então vamos – Emmet falou animado – Estamos mais preparados. Vamos surpreende-los.

- É agora, ou irão nos atacar aqui – Alice murmurou.

Aos poucos, sem esperar mais nenhuma fala ou confirmação, os vegetarianos foram esvaziando a sala.

Alguns sentiram a empolgação subir a cabeça, de repente queriam acabar aquilo, e queriam extravasar a raiva que sentiam daquele clã.

Todos seguiram para a área onde os Volturi os encontrariam.

Carlisle estava na frente, os outros posicionavam onde achavam melhor.

Todos organizados, uns preparados para atacar, outros apenas queriam se defender. Bella estava logo na frente, ao lado de Esme e Carlisle, e Edward ao seu lado, ela estava preparando seu escudo para defender os outros de qualquer ataque que Jane ou outro com pensamento semelhante pudesse usar.

Nick também estava na frente, pronto para usar sua arma, ele iria dar a chance para os Volturi desistirem antes de acabar com suas vidas. Sophia estava logo atrás, com Emmet e Rosalie ao lado dela. Alice e Jasper estavam bem ao meio, Jasper na frente dela. Garret estava junto de Tanya e Kate.

Alec também estava ali, escondido em uma distancia segura, onde ele poderia intervir caso precisasse, mas esperava não ter que presenciar nada que quisesse.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Edward afirmou encontrando o olhar de Bella.

- Eu te amo – Ela sussurrou, não era a única dizendo palavras românticas.

- Vou escutar muitas outras vezes essas palavras – Ele falou – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Como é ela? – Perguntou dando um meio sorriso. Edward não entendeu a pergunta – Lydia.

- Loira, alta e não tenho mais discrições, você sabe, não consigo ver diferenças nas outra mulheres, são todas iguais.

Bella rolou os olhos e esperou que ele respondesse de maneira correta.

- Poderia dizer que ela é gêmea de Tanya – Ele respondeu tentando ser o mais franco que conseguia.

Aquele poderia ser o ultimo dia deles, poderia ser apenas o primeiro para que pudessem ser felizes.

Aos poucos o perfume de estranhos vampiros era sentindo no ar. Doce, e bom, como os seus, estavam se espalhando, e a tensão estava presente em cada um. Alguns que tinham se posicionado para se defender agora preparavam-se para atacar.

Os mantos escuros podiam ser visto cada vez mais próximos, as primeiras criaturas tinham estaturas que variavam entre baixas e altas. E quando mais aquele grupo inimigo se aproximava, mas a tensão aumentava.

E logo veio o primeiro ataque dos Volturi, não foi preciso Bella denunciar em palavras para Edward perceber que Jane já usufruía de seu dom. O sorriso no rostinho de criança sempre era mais radiante quando ela usava seu poder de iludir a dor.

Esperou que pudesse estar próxima suficiente para ver seus efeitos, e então atirou em sua primeira vitima, Alice, seu dom. Mas nada aconteceu, Alice permaneceu tão bem quanto estava antes de Jane pensar em usar aquele dom impertinente. O sorriso no rosto de criança desapareceu, e Bella devolveu o sorriso como se estivesse mostrando o quão melhor que ela era.

**Fim do Capitulo**

**

* * *

**

Bom, ai está o capitulo, só um gostinho...

**Ana Paula:.** Oiiii, que bom que gostou da fic, fico muito feliz de verdade. Bom, ai está o capitulo. Vou tentar atualizar o mais rapido possivel.


	17. Chapter XVI

**

* * *

Por trás do Ódio

* * *

**

**Capitulo XVI – A queda**

Se piscassem pelo mais breve dos segundos, nenhum vegetariano teria conseguido ver como fora feita a formação de seus inimigos.

Os Volturi e aqueles que se depuseram a lutar do seu lado, se formaram em uma perfeita forma, pareciam dançar em um gracioso baile enquanto assumiam seus lugares.

Os três principais lideres estavam logo na frente, com o olhar de poder que nunca descansava. O mais alto de cabelos pretos que se contrastavam em sua pele de cera estava na frente. O olhar vermelho de pura satisfação faiscava com a aparente emoção de uma briga.

Logo ao seu lado estava Aro, seu irmão de mesmas características, porem em uma estatura menor. Esse sim ansiava poder, e parecia está feliz em poder provar o quão grande era a sua força perante aos outros. E em seguida vinha Caius, o mais diferente e estranho de todos, dele ninguém sabia o que esperar, ele era uma criatura assustadora, a ponto que nem sua beleza imortal conseguia esconder. Os cabelos brancos ficavam disfarçados em sua pele pálida de vampiro, deixando que seus olhos vermelhos brilhassem como rubis. Perigosos rubis.

Os outros que se colocavam na frente da formação eram Jane, com seu sorriso morto de frustração; Felix não tirava os olhos de Edward, era visível o desejo que ele sentia de desafiar suas habilidades com aquele já sabia seus truques. Lydia não foi muito difícil de identificar, ela era de fato linda como qualquer outra imortal, loira de cabelos escurecidos, lembravam o de Edward, mas sem o brilho que só os dele tinha. Ela tinha seus olhos vidrados no casal de mãos dadas no começo da formação dos vegetarianos.

- Antes de qualquer coisa – Carlisle falou vendo aquela seria sua única chance de falar – Gostaria de entender o motivo para tudo isso.

- Pensei que já soubesse, aliás, preparou todo um exercito para nos deter – Respondeu Aro com uma pontada de desafio em sua voz.

- Não vejo o motivo que me foi apresentado como algo tão importante para retirar ate mesmo suas esposas para uma batalha. Não acho que isso seja um motivo de tamanha preocupação – Retorquiu Carlisle, mantendo a calma em sua voz, sem a mínima chance de deixar que outro sentimento transparecesse.

- Não acha? – Perguntou Aro, deixando claro que ele guiaria a coisas, uma gargalhada sem vida saiu de seu âmago abalado pela influencia de Carlisle perante ao outros de sua espécie – Você está criando uma nova liderança, e nesse mundo só tem espaço para uma lei.

- Não imponho lei alguma aos que adotam minha dieta, e muito menos os obrigo a fazer algo, se eles bebem sangue animal é porque querem, não por serem obrigados – Carlisle disse convencido que talvez suas palavras fossem suficientes para acabar com aquilo que estava prestes a começar – Não estou construindo uma nova lei, nem um novo governo, nem me passou pela cabeça tirar o poder que você diz ter, Aro, então por favor não faça isso, não quero fazer algo que me deixe insatisfeito pelo resto da eternidade.

- Você acha que vai sobreviver? Você sabe quem eu sou Carlisle? Sabe o quão poderoso sou? Tem idéia do que já fiz?

- Sei tudo sobre você Aro, e sobre seu clã, e ate mesmo já fiz parte.

- Exatamente, você é o pior tipo de traidor que se pode existir. Não só fez parte de meu clã e levou alguns de meus pupilos consigo, como também está planejando tomar meu lugar, e é por isso que estamos aqui hoje, para evitar que alguém como você e sua família tomam o lugar que pertence a minha família.

- Você está falando besteira Aro, você e sua família estão cegos pela espessa camada de poder, eu não quero lutar, só faço isso para poder defender minha família.

- Você é um covarde, e ainda acha que pode governar um clã.

- Covardia é algo completamente diferente de bom senso – Quem falou dessa vez foi Emmet, ele estava completamente tomado pelo ódio, contava cada segundo que as palavras de Carlisle e Aro duravam, esperando escutar a qualquer segundo algo que soasse como um alarme de ataque.

- Ah, vejo que um de seus filhos está tão excitado para esta batalha como eu – Aro observou, os olhos vermelhos viajaram rapidamente pelo alto numero de vegetarianos que lutaria contra ele, mas em nenhum momento permitiu que o medo fosse demonstrado.

- Ele só que acabar logo com isso – Carlisle falou – E eu também.

- Não vejo motivo para julgamento quando a sentença já está dada – Caius falou dessa vez como um vilão de historia infantil ao contar seus planos para a mocinha inocente – Por que não começamos logo?

- Mas antes de tudo – Aro falou como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia brilhante. Ele caminhou ate onde pudesse ficar entre os lugares que Nicholas e Edward ocupavam – Meus queridos Edward e Nicholas, pretendem realmente lutar contra nós, vossas famílias?

- Vocês nunca foram minha família, nunca chegaram a ter nenhum terço de amor de minha parte, vai ser um imenso prazer fazê-los sofrer e acabar com seu clã –Nicholas falou deixando o ódio fluir por suas palavras – Vão pagar-me por terem feito eu e MINHA FAMILIA ficarmos separados por tanto tempo. E acredite, já não tenho mais medo de meu dom.

- Faço minha as palavras de Nicholas – Falou Edward em um tom tão grave quanto o do falante anterior – Não foi por vontade que me tornei um de vocês, mas com prazer que fui embora.

- Heide? Renata? – Tentou Aro.

- Estou muito feliz aqui – Respondeu Renata.

- Edward e Nicholas disseram todas as palavras que eu poderia usar, e na ordem correta – Heide respondeu convencida de sua afirmação.

- Alec? – Aro perguntou sem aumentar seu tom de voz, mesmo que a figura daquele vampiro não estivesse presente.

- Se ele não está convosco agora, significa que ele não quer participar disso.

- Sei muito bem que ele está com vocês, Carlisle – Gritou Aro – Só não entendo por que ele nos traiu nessa batalha, ele não tinha motivos.

- Ele não os traiu – Sophia defendeu o amado – Apenas não concordou em lutar, pois não brigaria em uma guerra onde as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua eternidade são inimigas.

- Só conheço uma pessoa que lhe é importante – Jane afirmou – E esse alguém sou eu.

- Não afirmaria com tanta certeza isso – Sophia rebateu dando um sorriso desafiador – Diferente de você, seu irmão tem a capacidade de amar.

- Eles vão atacar – Alertou Edward vendo que Aro não tinha mais o que falar, e os outros estavam ansiosos demais pela batalha.

E então tudo começou de uma maneira rápida ate para aqueles que brigariam por suas vidas.

Em um reflexo Edward jogou Bella para trás, fazendo ela perder a concentração e desfazer seu escudo, deixando a chance de Jane começar atacar.

A ilusão de dor tomou um grande numero de vampiros ali presentes, os que estavam na frente foram os primeiros a cair ao chão, mas aquilo não durou tanto quanto os Volturi precisavam para atacar, Bella nem tinha se levantado direito quando expandiu sua proteção mental para os outros que sentiam a dor de Jane.

O sorriso de prazer desapareceu novamente na face daquela pequenina loira, e ela estava a disposta a atacar Bella, quando Kate a atacou.

Bella que tinha sido jogado para o extremo da abertura onde a batalha acontecia, assistia tudo parada, esperando alguém vir atacá-la. Viu seu Edward brigando em um dança ,que ate poderia ser alegre, com Felix, sua atenção não fora suficiente para saber quem estava em melhores condições. Logo ao lado de Edward estava Emmet, que parecia bastante habilidoso cuidando de Demitri. Rosalie mantinha uma briga perfeita com Chealse, e Alice já estava quase a acabar com Afron. Jasper estava cuidando de Santiago e Esme apenas se defendia dos ataques de Corin.

- Pensando que iria se livrar de mim? – A voz desconhecida cantou perto de Bella, e a morena não precisou de um segundo aviso para saber que aquela seria a vampira que iria brigar. Talvez fosse ate bom cuidar daquela Volturi, Bella poderia passar sua raiva por Jane para ela, e assim não deixaria Alec chateado.

Sem nenhuma resposta de Bella, a não ser um sorriso desafiador, Lydia atacou a vegetariana sem medo do que poderia lhe acontecer.

As duas eram de mesmo tamanho, mas Lydia parecia ser um pouco mais forte que Isabella. Começaram em uma dança, rápida. Lydia estava mais concentrada no que fazia, tinha mais habilidade e noção do que fazer. Já Bella apenas se defendia e esquiava da inimiga. A mente da morena estava divida naquela briga e em manter seu escudo expandido, teria que fazer aquilo ate que Jane estivesse sobre controle.

As investidas da loira arruivada eram quase certeiras, Bella mal conseguia se livrar dos dentes de Lydia que uma hora ou outra a mordia sem grandes conseqüências.

- Você vai me pagar por ter tirado-me Edward – A loira falou.

- Ele fez o que ele queria – Bella respondeu, ela aproveitou a distração de Lydia e observou o que tinha acontecido. Seu olhar brevemente encontrou Edward que já tinha se livrado de Felix.

- Você o tirou de mim – Falou com mágoa sua maior inimiga daquele momento.

O ódio de Lydia só aumentou naquele momento, as chamas que ela alimentou durante todos os segundo de sua eternidade ate aquele momento a consumiram por completo, e ela conseguiu força suficiente para acabar com Bella sem dar tempo a outra vampira nem para uma ultima tentativa defesa.

Em um golpe sem muito trabalho, Lydia conseguiu imobilizar Bella por trás, e levar seus dentes ate o pescoço da morena. Um segundo e ela teria acabado com Isabella, mas aquele segundo nunca chegou, pois em um momento a vampira loira estava imobilizando Bella, e no momento seguinte ela estava sendo jogada contra uma arvore.

- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou, ele havia salvado mais uma vez a morena chocolate.

- Deixa ela comigo – Foi o que Bella respondeu correndo ate onde a loira se recuperava.

Edward a seguiu, já não tinha mais com quem acabar. O campo estava quase escasso de Volturi's.

Bella atacou Lydia sem nenhum um único aviso prévio, deixando que toda sua raiva por Jane, Aro, e qualquer um outro que a fez sofrer caíssem sobre aquela vampira, ela só precisou imaginar Edward com ela para deixar a raiva fizesse o trabalho sem pena. Naquele segundo, ela esqueceu de seu escudo, e sua concentração era apenas de Lydia.

Sem muito esforço, Bella arrancou a cabeça daquela loira, e foi com muito prazer que ela fez aquilo, sem sentir nenhuma gota de insatisfação consigo mesmo.

Ela mal terminou de jogar a cabeça da sua inimiga para longe, quando Edward apareceu e a ajudou com o resto do corpo.

- Belo trabalho – Ele tentou descontrair o clima de ódio que Bella ainda irradiava.

- Obrigada – Ela falou dando um meio sorriso – Mas agora eu não posso dizer que cuidei dela sozinha.

- Ninguem pode dizer que se defendeu sozinho, você ajudou todos – Ele respondeu.

- Já acabou?! – Ela não sabia se afirmava ou se estava surpresa, parecia ter sido rápido demais, de fato tinha sido.

Os olhos dourados percorreram a clareira e encontrou pequenas chamas expelirem fumaça escura, o perfume que elas tinham era doce ate demais. Ela encontrou Carlisle e Esme trocando abraços escondidos em uma arvore, viu Jasper, Emmet e Garret se divertindo ao queimar algumas partes de seus inimigos, viu Kate, Irina, Tanya, Alice e Rosalie em um canto mais afastado, viu Carmem e Eleazar consolando Sasha, uma das vampiras dos Denali.

- Perdemos alguém? – Bella perguntou sentindo medo, seus olhos procuraram por Nick, e não o encontrou, também não viu Heide, Renata e nem Sophia.

- Renata e Vasilii, perdemos eles – Respondeu triste – Mas derrotamos todos os Volturi, exceto aqueles que se renderam ou os que fugiram.

- Fugiram? – Bella perguntou ainda mais confusa que antes.

- Marcus, Aro, Demetri, Felix e os outros foram mortos com grande êxito, mas Jane e Caius conseguiram fugir. Corin se rendeu quando Carlisle foi ajudar Esme – Edward respondeu dando de ombros, ele percebeu que a pergunta de Bella ainda não tinha sido respondida, e então tratou de afastar o medo que estavam em seus olhos – Sophia está com Alec em algum lugar. Nick levou Heide para casa, ela estava abalada pela morte de Renata, eles estão bem.

- Caius fugiu? – Ela perguntou.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Bom, ai está mais um Cap. Espero que tenham gostado, e peço desculpa pela briga, ficou horrivel... ahh agora eu entendo pq não teve briga em Breaking Dawn, é meio dificil.**

**Kinha:.**Tem vezes que eu posto dois cps por dia, depende da inspiração... Que bom que voce está gostando.

**Rachel Bastos:. **Eu amo o Emmet, e acho que ele vai ser bem legal no filme de NM, a cena que ele fala que o Ed namora uma mulher mais velha ficou massa, eu AMEY. To louca para assistir esse filme. Vou levar meu Emmet para ir comigo, ja disse para ele se preparar, vou apartar a mão dele na hora que o Ed aparecer, e bater nele quando o Jacob se fizer presente. Sim, eu tenho um amigo que a copia do Emmet, tanto fisicamente quanto na maneira de ser, uma comedia. Bom, eu não poderia não matar nenhum vegetariano, alguem tinha que morrer... Bom, eu não sou fã da Jane, ela faz o Edward sofrer. Fico muito feliz que estava gostando da fic, essa historia tem uma capa, eu fiz há um tempão, o link da capa está no meu perfil daqui, se uiser olhar é só ir lá. Obrigada por ler.

**Pandora:. **Eu gosto da Tanya, ela parece bacana, mas ela nem é importante na historia mesmo... então não merece ser taxada como bruxa ou coisa do tipo. Bom, com uma ajudinha do namorado a Bella conseguiu se livrar da Lydia... Pena que a Jane fugiu, não?**  
**

**Jessica:. **Que bom que gostou da fic, fico MUITO FELIZ. Bom, eu não sou boa em brigas, então perdão... Muito OBRIGADA por ler a fic, e pelo comentario. =D**  
**


	18. Chapter XVII

**Por trás do Ódio.**

**Capitulo XVII – Destinos.**

A festa pela vitoria não durou muito tempo, muitos dos vegetarianos que tinham lutado por sua causa agora já estavam seguindo de volta para suas casas, ou para o caminho que planejavam seguir.

Eram poucos aqueles que ainda se encontravam na casa dos Cullen, comemorando o triunfo da vitoria daquela batalha, e lamentando as perdas que tiveram.

Nicholas e Heidi estavam presos no quarto que pertencia a ele, o casal preferira ficar sozinho, ela estava muito triste pela perda da amiga, se achando culpada pela morte de Renata, e ele não a queria deixar sozinha.

Tanya tentava acalmar a matriarca da família Denali, Sacha ainda não se conformava com o acontecido com Vasilli, ela não parava de chorar silenciosamente em um canto escondido da casa. Kate e Garret comemoravam a felicidade de estarem juntos, e de ambos estarem bem. Contavam cada segundo para poderem ficar sozinhos.

Rosalie, Emmet, Alice e Jasper saíram silenciosamente, planejando algo para surpreender Bella e Edward, pagariam uma promessa que fizeram no passado não muito distante.

Esme e Carlisle agora discutiam o que seria da espécie deles, sem o clã que se dizia líder deles.

Edward e Bella ainda estavam na sala, fazendo companhia para Kate, Garret, Carmem, Eleazar, Alec e Sophia. Os casais estavam tensos, nenhum desejava está ali, mas estavam felizes de conseguirem se controlar, planejando compensar cada segundo perdido.

- Você acha que Caius pode voltar? – Esme perguntou.

- Eu acho que não – Alec se introduziu na conversa.

- Concordo com Alec – Edward falou, tentando um novo jeito de se controlar, ele sabia dos planos de Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmet – Caius percebeu que não teria como ganhar de nós, e Jane vai está com ele. Podemos ficar despreocupados.

- Mas e os outros vampiros, muitos que seguiam os costumes dos Volturi preferiram não se aventurar nessa batalha, não existiria a chance deles quererem uma vingança, ou algo do tipo? – Carmem perguntou um pouco preocupada com a nova possibilidade.

- Bom, agora todos nós estamos sem um clã líder, querendo ou não temos que admitir que eles que colocavam a ordem em nosso povo, é natural que algum novo clã se ache no direito de tomar o lugar ocupado por eles, tudo que podemos fazer é uma reunião, e chegar a um acordo – Carlisle respondeu calmo.

- Eu não me surpreenderia se colocassem você como nosso novo líder.

- De jeito algum Garret, eu mesmo jamais aceitaria ocupar um lugar como esse. Estou muito feliz com minha família, e minha vida. Não quero ser líder, nem nada do tipo.

- Não acho que precisamos nos preocupar com isso agora – Esme chamou a atenção – Podemos esquecer um pouco destes acontecimentos. Carlisle, querendo ou não, você será visto como nosso líder, e todos os outros de nossa espécie passaram a respeitar você, e não faremos nada para mudar isso. Acho que só temos que aproveitar um pouco desse momento, acabamos de ganhar uma batalha, sobrevivemos aos Volturi, e por mais que tivemos perdas, estamos vivos.

O discurso de Esme serviu para que aquela conversa acabasse, como todos da família sabiam da surpresa que Alice e os outras saíram para preparar, eles apresentaram mais um tópico para conversar, em uma tentativa de distrair Bella.

Não foi preciso de muito tempo, Rosalie e Alie apareceram alguns minutos depois do meio dia, quando a chuva tinha começado.

- Para onde vamos? – Ela perguntou quando foi puxada por Alice em direção a saída.

- Temos uma surpresa para você, é uma promessa que fizemos – Rosalie falou dando um sorriso – Alice por que não vendamos os olhos dela?

A dica de Rosálie logo foi atendida, e Alice colocou uma venda que já tinha preparada nos olhos de Bella. As três seguiram o caminho que levava ate a casinha que haviam construído para o novo casal Cullen.

Edward fora na frente, para esperar por Bella.

Logo que as meninas chegaram, a venda foi tirada, e Bella pode ver a casinha.

Parecia que aquela construção tinha saído de um conto de fadas, era pequena, tinha um jardim na frente, e um caminho de pedras que levava ate a entrada. Ao lado da casinha, passava um riacho, e logo em seguida vinha mais arvores.

Os olhos de Bella encontraram os de Edward, e ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Já sabemos de vocês dois, e como cada casal Cullen tem direito a destruir uma casa, achamos que estava na hora de vocês ganharem a sua. Por mais que já tivessem começado o serviço no casarão abandonado – Comentou Emmet.

O casais que ali sobravam não demoraram para ir embora, Alice puxou Jasper para o lugar que eles mais gostavam de ficar. E Emmet carregou Rosálie para a mansão dos Cullen.

- Esquecemos de fazer algo antes de ir morar juntos, isso parece errado – Edward falou quando viu que somente ele e Bella ali.

- Podemos praticar, enquanto não...

- Eu te amo – Ele afirmou – E fico feliz acreditando que você sente o mesmo por mim.

- Eu te amo – Ela afirmou.

- Você não respondeu – Ele falou, esperando que ela tivesse entendido suas palavras.

- Você não perguntou – Salientou ela, sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer, mas precisava escutar em palavras o que ele dizia.

- Quer casar comigo? – Ele perguntou sussurrando em seu ouvido após fazer um caminho de beijos desde seus lábios ate seu ouvido – Não tenho nenhum diamante, mesmo achando que ele seria invisível ao seu lado, mas você merece. No entanto eu tenho meu amor, e ele é suficiente para mais que a eternidade.

- E é exatamente isso o que quero – Ela respondeu roubando os lábios dele – Eu aceito casar com você, só assim terei certeza que você é real, e é meu.

- Eu sempre fui – Edward respondeu, enlaçou o corpo de Bella, e lhe cobriu de beijos. Depois, a carregou em seus braços seguindo para casa – Eu sempre serei seu.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

Bom, vou falar o que aconteceu com o Caius e com a Jane e todo o mundo vampirico no epilogo. Esse é o fim, não tenho muito mais ideias para essa historia, pois minha cabeça está a explodir com tantas fics, são umas cinco aqui, duas na comunidade e uma que comecei ontem e ja to pirando com ela. Bom, foi um PRAZER escrever para cá, e ainda tem o epilogo. Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu amei escrever para cá. Perdão pelo final, eu não sei escrever finais, eu os odeio, e por isso sou tão ruim com eles.  
**


	19. Epilogo

**Por trás do ódio**

* * *

**Epilogo.**

Em um mundo onde tudo parece surreal, a frase ''feliz para sempre'' pode ser levada ao pé da letra.

E aquele era o caso de Isabella Masen Cullen, e Edward Masen Cullen.

O casamento muitas vezes é visto como o ponto final do amor, uma facada, o pior tipo de golpe contra o romance existente entre um homem uma mulher. Mas isso acontece apenas com os seres humanos, pois para eles tudo é mais difícil, não tem a eternidade para procurar seu verdadeiro amor, não tem dons especiais que os façam ver o que realmente lhes é conveniente, e muito menos tem noção do que são.

No entanto, para vampiros, seres ditos como lendas absurdas, o casamento era algo magnífico, algo que selava com mais perseverança o amor que não precisa de mais nada para se concretizar.

A felicidade do casamento parecia brilhar cada dia mais para Isabella e Edward.

A família Cullen ainda se mantinha unida, mesmo depois dos vinte nos após a batalha com os Volturi. Carlisle, sem querer, era tomado como o novo líder de sua espécie, e sua chefia era algo diferente e ao mesmo tempo igual, todos ainda tinham que se manter invisíveis aos humanos, mas ele não usava seu poder para fazer algumas injustiças antes cometidas pelos Volturi.

Ele e Esme viviam em uma cidadezinha da Groelândia naquela época, sempre viajavam para os mais demasiados lugares do planeta, ora eram acompanhados por Alice, Jasper, Rosálie, Emmet, Bella e Edward, mas os outros casais viviam suas próprias vidas, viajando e aproveitando de seus companheiros.

Caius e Jane viviam escondidos em Volterra, viviam a ilusão de uma dia voltarem ao poder, e pensavam em formar seu exercito.

Nickolas resolvera viver com Heidi e os Denali, sua amante se dera bem com o clã, e logo eles estavam vivendo juntos. Tanya encontrara um companheiro, Paul se adequava perfeitamente aquela loira, e logo todos os Denalli tinham um companheiro, com exceção de Sacha.

Era uma tarde de sol na ilha particular Masen, Edward e Bella estavam usando roupas de banho, deixando que o sol cintilasse em sua pele, e os deixasse parecido como diamantes perfeitos.

O casal vivia mais uma de suas luas de mel, comemoravam vinte anos de casados, vinte anos desde que finalmente ficaram juntos.

- Quem diria que eu teria a sorte de ser tão feliz, parece ate pecado, um crime, uma pessoa ser feliz como eu – Edward falou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Bella,

- Fique sabendo que você não é a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, não quando eu existo – Bella reclamou sua causa, ela saiu de onde estava, e pulou em cima de seu marido.

O sol era ofuscante, e o cenário era perfeito. A ilha era pequena, tinha uma casa com alguns cômodos, e uma mata pequena onde eles se aventuravam as vezes, e ao redor tinha a imensidão do mar azul. Era uma ilha grega, deserta, e que pertencia unicamente a Edward e Bella, haviam ganhado de presente de casamento.

- Eu sou feliz porque você existe – Ele murmurou.

O momento seguinte foi de puro silencio. O corpo de Edward estava colado ao da esposa, os lábios dela estavam tocando no rosto dele, e a respiração dela o fazia sentir quente, humano. Isabella tomou os lábios de Edward, deixando-o atordoado com o movimento rápido. E no segundo seguinte ela já estava de pé.

- Roubei um beijo, por que não tenta pegar de volta? – Ela brincou e saiu correndo, iniciando uma brincadeira que logo acabaria do jeito particular deles.

Edward saiu correndo, como um humano, deixando que ela ganhasse um espaço a sua frente. Mas não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe dela, não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem sentir o toque dela, sem duvida Isabella era a droga feita exclusivamente para ele. Não tardou muito para alcançá-la, e enlaçar sua cintura, fazendo com que os dois corpo se chocassem, e ela ficasse presa em seus olhos.

- Você nunca roubaria meus beijos – Ele tomou os lábios dela – Pois eles pertencem a você.

Ela pulou, abraçando o marido com suas pernas, e lhe beijou como fazia depois de uma pequena brincadeira como aquela. Era incrível como toda vez que o beijava uma explosão espalhava uma dose consideravelmente grande de excitação em seu corpo. Uma onda de calor queimava o corpo de Bella, e a fonte eram os lábios de Edward. Ela sempre sentia algo novo ao beijá-lo. Uma satisfação que só aumentava.

- EU TE AMO – Ela sentiu a necessidade de gritar, aquele sentimento era muito grande para ser dito em um murmúrio. Ela mal suportava em seu corpo.

- Não sabe como adoro te ouvir gritar isso – Edward falou gargalhando.

- Eu não me minto, eu preciso dizer que te amo, é um sentimento tão grande que não cabe em meu peito.

- Cada segundo que passei esperando te reencontrar valeu a pena, não tenho a mínima duvida.

- E de pensar que um dia eu te odiei, parece um absurdo, o cumulo das idiotices. Como pude um dia querer te matar? Como pude querer privar o mundo do ser mais magnífico que já colocou os pés nesse planeta? Como pude odiar a pessoa que mais amo? – Ela indagava mordendo seu lábio inferior, contendo um sorriso por ver a alegria de Edward. Bastava ver ele feliz que Isabella sentia a necessidade de sorrir, se ele estava feliz, ela também estava.

- Eu sempre te amei, tanto que preferi me torturar durante anos para te manter salva.

- E eu fico muito feliz por isso, fico feliz por ter tido paciência comigo, e ter insistido. Mesmo quando me mostrei indiferente ao que tinha feito por meu irmão.

- Eu sempre acreditei que por trás do ódio existia o amor. Pelo menos eu esperava por isso. Pelo menos eu contava que você tivesse sentindo o mesmo que senti quando nos vimos pela primeira vez.

- Em uma floresta da Alemanha, a Floresta Negra, nunca pensei em encontrar a luz da minha vida na Floresta Negra. Devíamos voltar lá um dia.

- Por mais que tenha sido o lugar que eu te encontrei – Edward falou um pouco mais serio dessa vez, ele ajeitou uma mexa do cabelo dela que caia no seu rosto, e depois deixou sua mão descansar no rosto dela – Eu não gosto daquela lugar, não foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida ter que te fazer me odiar, nem te fazer sofrer.

- Você não me fez sofrer, eu já esqueci todos os anos de tristeza, aquela dor não é nada comparada com a felicidade de saber que te terei eternamente.

O sorriso dela logo foi desmanchado por causa de um beijo roubado. Aquele era o momento onde eles já não agüentavam mais trocar juras de amor, onde as palavras não eram suficientes para se declararem. E então, ali mesmo, na praia que pertencia unicamente a eles, Isabella e Edward entregaram-se mais uma vez ao amor.

**Fim .

* * *

**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Enfim o epilogo =D**

**Rachel Bastos: **Fico muito feliz que tanha acompanhado e gostado da fic. Obrigada por ler. Sim, o pedido dele ia ser melhor, ele falava a mesma coisa, só que com mais palavras, mas na hora que eu iria salvar, eu esqueci de salavar, ai tive que reescrever uma parte. Sou louca, eu sei. Mas o pedido ficou legal mesmo?**  
**


End file.
